The Unnecessary Sequel
by Tindomiel
Summary: Am unfortunately no longer proud of this piece, though it did help in my writing development. Kept alive for sentimental reasons. Contains Haldir, romance, and some rabid fangirl speech.
1. one

1.Psychiatric help  
  
Dr. Lamalas Elanesse peered down at the thin sheets of paper lying on his pine desk. Outside, the numerous birds of Rivendell were twittering noisily, and the sound of waterfalls cascading never ended. Dr. Elanesse could not concentrate.  
  
There was a muffled rap on the oak door, and it squeaked open noisily. Haldir's head was poked round it.  
  
"Come in," said the doctor with a sigh, and taking off his glasses, he placed them on his desk, beside his neat collection of stress balls and anxiety pills.  
  
The young Elf walked into the room timidly, and stood before the doctor like a man condemned.  
  
"Sit", said Elanesse, motioning to the leather upholstered lie-back facing his desk.  
  
The Elf sat slowly down, seating himself on the edge of the lie-back.  
  
"So," said the doctor, leaning back, "what ails you, my son, that you should seek peace for the inner mind?"  
  
"Erm.." said Haldir. His knuckles were a very pale colour and he seemed to be writhing in discomfort.  
  
Dr. Elanesse raised a single eyebrow. He picked up his glasses and chewed slowly and thoughtfully on one of the legs.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Haldir gave a deep sigh. It was a while before he actually spoke.  
  
"I need help, doctor." He said finally.  
  
"Well of course you do! Why else would you be here?!"  
  
Another long pause.  
  
"REALLY, really need help doctor. "  
  
"Alright, alright. Now you lie down, right down. That's it. Ok. Are you comfortable? Right. Now, when you're ready, tell me what it is bothering you."  
  
Haldir gave a long and mournful sigh. Dr. Elanesse decided to ignore this and tried to block out the birdsong outside that was driving him crazy.  
  
It was a long while before the patient finally answered.  
  
"I'm in love doctor." He said simply.  
  
"mmm...", Elanesse awoke suddenly from his daydream, "in love? What is wrong with that, that you should come seeking my aid?"  
  
A pause as he gave another long sigh.  
  
"I try and...talk, casually, to her. I try to smile at her, give her small gifts. The normal things you do to get a lady to notice you. And..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They don't work."  
  
"why ever would that be, I wonder" Said the doctor with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"She ignores me!!!!!" Haldir burst out suddenly; he covered his face with his hands, all the time sobbing his eyes out.  
  
The doctor looked at him for a while, and his hand reached out to his desk to unwrap a sweet. He sucked on it thoughtfully, all the time watching Haldir moaning and crying, his own expression blank.  
  
"I try and I try, and every time I do, I make a complete fool of myself. She's embarrassed to come near me now!" his sobs grew louder.  
  
The doctor took some earplugs from his drawer, and placing them in, immediately felt more relaxed.  
  
Haldir continued his rant: "I love her so much, I admire her and I adore her completely, but she doesn't love me back! "  
  
Dr. Elanesse rolled his eyes and removed his earplugs. Swallowing his sweet quickly, he leaned over to Haldir.  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"well.you're a doctor.", he said, recovering, his eyes red and sore from crying.  
  
"Mm hm.."  
  
"Can't you help me?"  
  
"How do you propose I do that?"  
  
"Glindir said you were good with ladies..."  
  
Dr. Elanesse felt anger surge through him at that remark.  
  
"Glindir knows nothing. I am an acclaimed physician. I specialise in matters of the mind-"  
  
"-and of the heart, yadayada, so can you help me????"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He stood up slowly and walked towards the door. His head was bowed low.  
  
"I really am.."  
  
The doctor made no move to stop him as he opened the door in the same awkward motion, and slinked slowly out.  
  
Elanesse heard him sigh again once he got outside again, that same sigh he would never relish. He felt guilty, unable to help him.  
  
As his footsteps echoed down the stone corridor, he took from his drawer a wooden Rubik's cube and played with it until he got the red side to match, though all the other faces were in disarray. Then throwing off his shoes, he sat back in his chair to bathe in the available sunlight in the room.  
  
~  
  
Once he was outside, Haldir sighed again. This trip that Glindir recommended had done no good whatsoever. But how could he deny it? He was in love, and living in the most romantic place in Middle-Earth. Why did nothing ever work out for him?  
  
Shaking his head slowly, he walked back out and made his way back home, to his own house. He could not walk very fast, for his injuries in battle gave him a very small limp in one leg. It wasn't a permanent hurt, but he had to be very careful sometimes.  
  
[TINDOMIEL: so what do you think of the writing style? I'm going to put in diary style stuff as well, it won't all be 3rd person. If there's anything you'd like, tell me. The story is still up for altering.] 


	2. two

2. Council of Elrond  
  
HALDIR:  
  
Came back from Dr. Elanesse's place. Silly twit was no good whatsoever. I felt really low when I got back to my closet, yes, my closet.  
  
No matter how many times Elrond calls it a 'room' the fact has to be said: My 'room' is a closet. There's space for a bed, and some miscellaneous furniture, but only 1 square metre of walking space.  
  
My life here in Rivendell has been nothing but hell ever since I came here, two weeks ago. Nevertheless, it has greatly improved from my talan in Lothlorien. You just can't compare trees with Imladris.  
  
I slumped down on my bed, which sagged and under the weight. Nothing free from Elrond is of good quality. But it was better than the hammock that Galadriel gave. I really wanted to cry a little, just bring some tears to my eyes, but I couldn't. I had a strong mind, which would not succumb to weakness.  
  
After what seemed like hours, I got up again. Outside, it was still daylight, and some Elves were walking past my window, talking loudly and excitedly. Being the curious, gossiping thing that I am, I went to follow them. They were headed for the House of Elrond.  
  
~~~  
  
Many Elves had come to the second, not-so-formal, Council of Elrond. It was not a secret meeting, for many elves were invited. Elrond was seated, as usual, at the head of the Council, Glorfindel the Golden-Buttocks seated at his right, and where his twin sons usually sat, was Arwen. This was a surprise. Usually, she took no heed to matters of politics, but I suppose she came when she heard that they were discussing Aragorn's fate.  
  
I tried to avoid her the best I could. On my first day in Rivendell, she had caused me severe injuries (which her father had to treat later on), when I recited to her the contents of a message that read: "ARAGORN IS GAY". When I saw her, my left eye, the home of my former bruise, started throbbing uncomfortably. I tried to hide my face under my hair when walking past her, but then remembered that I had the rare blonde hair that had given me distinction in Rivendell. Basically, she recognised me immediately.  
  
"Haldir," she called to me, when I walked past, a sheepish smile on her face, "Er...how are you?"  
  
Ever since she gave apologised after hitting me, she thinks she has to TALK with me every time we meet. I think I preferred her violent side.  
  
I cleared my throat. " I am well enough, and yourself, my lady?"  
  
"Err .yes. I am well enough. Of course it is very lonely without my brothers and Aragorn, but soon I will be joining them down south, when the war is over."  
  
"Oh, really.." I tried to back away, to get away from her. My instincts told me, if I didn't end this conversation now, I may find myself to be her new confidante and all round shoulder to cry on. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
But I needn't, because at that moment, Elrond pronounced the assembly open.  
  
"Friends of old, Elves of Rivendell, you have been called here today to hear some miraculous news." He started, his voice booming round at the assembly, "I come before you today to tell you..."  
  
There was a long pause filled with silence, and Elrond took a deep breath.  
  
"The Ringbearer has fulfilled his quest"  
  
The whole congregation erupted as everyone started talking at once. All knew about the Ringbearers' quest by now, for those who didn't had the whole story drummed into them by Elrond himself. Sometimes you had to pretend you knew what they were talking about.  
  
No one could hear anything because everyone was talking at the same time. This was big news for it meant that Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was finally defeated and the Darkness gone. Mordor was officially overthrown.  
  
Elrond raised his hand to silence the crowd, but no one paid him any attention; so he took up a long pole and whacked it several times against the floor. Then the congregation finally shut up.  
  
"As I said before, the Ringbearer has fulfilled his quest, the One Ring is destroyed and Sauron defeated. Here shall end the Third Age, as the Second Age ended with the victory of the Last Alliance against Barad-Dur. "  
  
He paused and sighed sadly, then taking another breath he said,  
  
"The time of the Elves on Middle Earth is ending. Those who will sail West, should go now. I am leaving tomorrow at first light, and Arwen with me. We are heading to Gondor, for the Celebrations. After that, I shall return to my home for a while and settle my affairs before crossing the Sundering Seas."  
  
The murmurs spread across the assembly. I didn't know what to think. The damned quest was finally over. The war was ended. Maybe it really was time for me too to see the land of my forefathers. Aman, Valinor, Tol Eressea, the home of the Valar and the Calaquendi; was it time for me to go there?  
  
I didn't talk to anyone for a while, because I was seated next to strangers, but also because I was thinking to myself. I didn't hear anymore of Elrond's pre-prepared speech, for my mind was a blur.  
  
Arwen had been very quiet during the assembly. I knew what was bothering her. She would not be sailing West, she had forsaken her Elven heritage for Him. Glindir told me. The kid knows everything. He's a bit of a gossipmonger.  
  
Soon, the congregation departed, and I went my way too, but then, as I was walking out of the hall, I saw Her.  
  
Her hair, though it was dark, shone like moonbeams, her laughter like clear fountains splashing against stone and her dark eyes were midnight pools. I stood there, gaping and mesmerised for a moment, gazing at her face before I came to my senses and realised I was looking at the wrong woman.  
  
I directed my eyes to the young girl walking next to her and my heart started pounding like thunder. She was even more beautiful than her sister, at least in my eyes. I had to admit that the Evenstar was the fairest in the land, but in my mind, Marien Telemnar, daughter of Erestor, could rival her.  
  
I hardly noticed Glindir coming up behind me and tapping me on my shoulder. He sighed wearily when he saw who it was I was staring at.  
  
"Go and talk to her for crying out loud!" he spoke into my ear.  
  
Now this is one of the reasons I don't like Glindir. Sure, he's a nice boy and a good friend, and he did help me when I couldn't walk, but when he says things like that? It's just annoying listening to him. And he also seems to think that talking to girls is as easy as learning Quenya. He's a genius at Quenya (another reason I hate him). For, unlike him, I'm hopeless at Quenya and I'm hopeless talking to members of the opposite sex.  
  
I'd rather go shoot some orcs. No, actually, I wouldn't. After my last battle, I kinda developed a phobia of them.  
  
"I don't want to." I replied to Glindir simply. I really didn't.  
  
"Why not?" he said, folding his arms, "hurry, she's leaving now."  
  
I wish I never told him my feelings for her. Now all he does is interfere and try to match make.  
  
"I'm not in a very romantic mood." I said, walking past him and out into the streets of Rivendell. He ran out after me.  
  
"Oh, come on! She's right over there! I saw the way you look at her! The way you gazed at her! Personally I don't know why you even like her, she's not special, and she's not exactly like the Evenstar. She's not even that beautiful!"  
  
"She is to me." I whispered quietly, stopping in my tracks.  
  
"Face it, son of Nunaur, Nariel far surpasses her."  
  
I looked over at Nariel, who was talking with her sister as they walked home. The evening was fresh and crisp, and very warm. Glindir spoke the truth. Nariel was fair among Elves. But I far preferred her sister to her. Nariel disliked me ever since I came to Rivendell, and she had a fiery temper. She was also a handmaiden to Arwen, and probably helped invoke her rage for me.  
  
No, I did not like Nariel.  
  
I walked the rest of the way home to my small bedsit with great speed, and in the end, Glindir could not be bothered to catch up with me and walked back to his own house.  
  
~~~  
  
When I got to my closet, I slumped down onto the bed, until sleep overtook me. I had a dream that I sailed to Valinor with Marien and lived happily ever after, but then awoke with the sad reality that it was a dream. It was along time before I fell asleep again. 


	3. 

3.Celebrations  
  
~The next day~  
  
Slept quite well last night, and found this morning Elrond is leaving for Gondor. My life is just getting better and better.  
  
Went out into the streets with most of the population to see the leaving parade. Elrond was sitting on a big fat horse, ladened with many fine cloths and ornaments; it was currently having a crap in the middle of the road. Arwen was on a small pony behind him, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell. Behind him was his enormous entourage.  
  
Elrond seemed happy, he waved to the crowd and told everyone his purposes and route as if we didn't know already, then went onto our part of the street and said something about needing a new banner-bearer, because his usual one had been fired. Nobody asked why.  
  
No one wanted to apply for the job, since banner bearing for Elrond was not an easy task. No job for Elrond is. The banner of the House of Elrond weighed the same as a donkey. He insisted on decorating it with so many precious metals and gems that in the end it was more riches than cloth.  
  
Seeing no volunteers he searched around the crowd, until his eyes landed on me. Oh dear.  
  
"Haldir!!!" he yelled into the mass, a big cheesy grin on his face, "what about you?!"  
  
The people by me dispersed, and I found myself singled out and alone. I gulped.  
  
"Er...me?!"  
  
"Yes! Would you like the opportunity to go on a free trip to Gondor's celebrations? I'm only giving you this because I like you!"  
  
"Oh..er.."  
  
"It'll be lots of fun, and you can hold my banner as well. After all, you deserve it. So whaddya say?!?!"  
  
I gulped again. Whatever I said, the outcome would not be good.  
  
He stared hard at me, his eyes daring me to say 'no', inside I felt like I had I a blade pointed at my throat.  
  
I coughed and said: "uh...yah..alright then."  
  
And everyone cheered.  
  
In a matter of seconds I found the official red procession robe thrown over me, and the flag-banner of Earendil thrust into my hands. I nearly fell under the weight.  
  
What have I done?  
  
~  
  
The parade continued and I found myself marching in it, I tried to keep up, and the huge wooden banner pole as well, and found myself beside a familiar face.  
  
"Dr. Elanesse!" I called to the man marching next to me.  
  
"Oh, hello Haldir." He said, with a lopsided smile on his face, " Please, call me Lamalas. How are you doing? Still infatuated with that girl?"  
  
"For your information, I am in LOVE, ever heard of it?" I said angrily, the banner pole wobbling dangerously. "I am over he depression thing as well."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so...what are you doing here? I thought you were staying behind with the sensible people, you said something about wooing your lady last time. Wouldn't this be a good opportunity?"  
  
"Elrond fired his banner-bearer, and volunteered me to fill up the vacancy." I said simply, motioning my banner. "What about you? What are you here for?"  
  
"Unluckily for me, he also fired his horn blower." He said, patting a small trumpet that hung at his belt.  
  
"That used to be Orophin's job in Lorien." I said sadly, looking down at my scruffy boots.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said, and patted me on the back. "You must really miss him."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Hey, look," he said suddenly, pointing ahead, " It's that kid friend of yours."  
  
I looked ahead and spotted Glindir, who was also 'volunteering' for the procession to Gondor. He seemed reluctant to go, judging by the way he was sprawled on the ground, clutching onto a nearby tree for dear life while Elrond's guards tried to drag him away by his feet.  
  
As always, resistance was futile, and after much struggle, he came up to us, dressed in the same red robes as the rest of the unfortunate procession.  
  
"You got dragged in too, huh, Glindir?" I said, as a form of greeting.  
  
" 'Dragged' would be an understatement." He said wearily, and marched behind us.  
  
" It's that bad? What task did you get?" asked Lamalas.  
  
"Herald."  
  
"Darnit." Said I, "you always get the easy job."  
  
The parade started up again, this time with speed. I suppose Elrond got all his new applicants.  
  
The wives and women of Rivendell waved their white shawls at us, cheering and clapping as we exited the city. Many threw packets of Lembas and oatcakes at us. Glindir was lucky enough to catch one. One of the larger packets hit my heavy banner, and I lost balance, the result being the huge wooden pole hitting Glindir over the head.  
  
I apologised, and he said he was all right, but he was probably a bit dazed because he didn't notice me stealing his Lembas.  
  
~~~  
  
So the journey began, with herald, horn blower and banner bearer all going to Gondor.  
  
I looked back on the procession as we left the city walls, and gasped at the number of Elves that come along.  
  
"How big an entourage does Elrond need?!" I asked Lamalas.  
  
" A very big one. He needs to look tough and mighty, you see. It's all about power. Elrond took his whole household along, his counsellors and everything. And Erestor also took his daughters along as well. It's all about number. Power in numbers."  
  
"Erestor brought his daughters?! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I nearly yelled, my banner wobbling again. Glindir backed away from me nervously.  
  
"Ah! Ah ha!" he stopped at turned to face me, his face alight, his eyes shining, " I get it now. The crush, the infatuation with the house of Erestor; It all fits together. Ha, and there was me, still thinking that you fancied Elladan."  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY"  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I know you love Nariel."  
  
"MARIEN."  
  
"Fine, whatever." 


	4. 

First Night on the Road  
  
[Tindomiel: sorry that this chapter came out so late, I was ill before I had a chance to complete it. I'll try and publish a new chapter per week, more or less. Depends on my ever-dying muses,]  
  
...I sneaked a look at Arwen's own group of followers while we were travelling. Riding behind her were her handmaidens, Nariel, and Marien. I felt my grip loosen on the pole, and it nearly slipped. Lamalas saw me look at her and tapped me on the arm.  
  
"Why do you like her so much? What you are feeling is not love; you don't even know her that well. Why are you so obsessed with her?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
I took a breath and lowered my eyes onto the ground.  
  
"On my first day in Rivendell, I had no friends or acquaintances here at all, except Glindir. And on my first day, I was unfortunate enough to be viciously mauled by Arwen."  
  
"How awful. What for?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Oh, very well. Please, continue."  
  
"I lay there on the sunny patio, alone, unable to go anywhere. Arwen had left me alone and helpless, and (seriously) injured. Then I saw a maiden walk past, she saw me and helped me recover. I found out later her name was Marien, the younger daughter of Erestor. I loved her from the moment I saw her. She brought me an apple to eat and acknowledged Elrond of what had happened. He added the cost of treating my bruises to my medical bill."  
  
"I see. That all?"  
  
"Yep, that's pretty much it."  
  
"Hmm. You're in debt to Elrond?"  
  
"Uh...I suppose I am."  
  
"Ah. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes."  
  
~~~  
  
It was the first night on the road. The stars were out, and we'd set up a sort of campsite in the middle of a field. I lay on my makeshift bed, skilfully created with blankets and surplus robes. We did not really need sleep, but we had covered many miles in only a single day, and we needed some rest. Though this would be short stop, there was much to be done, like eating. Tomorrow, we were meeting up with Galadriel's own company, who were heading the same way as we.  
  
Ah, crap. Galadriel. I don't know how I'm going to tell her that the shiny armour she gave me was currently rusting, broken to pieces, in one of Elrond's abandoned wine cellars. I threw it there myself.  
  
I unwrapped my secretly hidden stash of Lembas and nibbled on a corner of a single wafer, savouring its sweetness. I looked round to make sure no one was watching me. There was not enough food to go all round the company, and the inequality was sure to make people irritated.  
  
Elrond, Arwen and his private company, of course, were having a nice 4- course meal in their private tent. We were told to stay away so as not to disturb their night. I wondered if Marien was in there as well.  
  
I sprawled down on my bed, and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. (TINDOMIEL: don't ask me how he got a pen.)  
  
Without thinking, I scribbled a few lines of poetry. Love poems. I was in deep concentration on what rhymed with 'purple' when Glindir approached me and tapped me on the back. I winced, because my former scars were still apparent, sometimes they did hurt.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" he said, bending down to me, in his own annoying way.  
  
I kept my eyes down and tried to ignore him.  
  
"Writing." I said.  
  
"Writing what?"  
  
"Poetry."  
  
"To whom, may I ask?"  
  
I paused and looked down on what I'd just written. It was a love poem to Marien.  
  
Glindir saw it and groaned.  
  
"By the Gods, Haldir! You're obsessed with her!"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too! See! You're writing poetry about her!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"And you're currently doing a doodle picture on her."  
  
I looked down on my paper and realised he was right. I had just drawn two stick figures, separated in between by a giant love heart. The one on the left had abnormal good looks, me. The other had long luscious flowing hair and an overlarge bosom. Ah..Marien.  
  
Glindir groaned again.  
  
"Look," he said, sitting down on the grass next to me, "if you really love her, TELL HER. If you want her to know how much you adore her, you must TELL HER. If you want her to love you back, if you want this love to go anywhere, TALK TO HER. "  
  
I thought about it for a while. Every word he said was right. He was right. Stupid Glindir.  
  
"You're right." I said finally, which put a big grin on his face. "I will. I'm going to talk to her."  
  
It seemed for a moment that angels started singing hallelujah, but then I realised just what I was saying. I could never find the courage to talk to her. It was folly.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Glindir pointed to a cluster of tents in the distance.  
  
"Look. See that crimson one? That's Elrond's private tent. Arwen's is nearby. That's the VIP group over there; Erestor's must be close. Erestor's is that green one. So his daughters must be beside him. Now is your chance, they're all preparing for bed, so she'll be alone, and this is the perfect opportunity for you to tell her how you feel."  
  
Easier said than done, Glindir.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
He pushed me in the direction of my fate and I had no choice but to walk.  
  
*  
  
I approached Marien Telemnar's own green tent and took a breath. This was it. I might as well; I'd come this far. I couldn't well knock, so I parted the opening of the tent, and peered inside to see if she was there.  
  
Inside were the normal things, a bed like mine, a folding table and chair, a few rugs and clothes scattered about, and a folding paper screen.  
  
And behind it, she was undressing.  
  
I gasped, which went painfully to my throat. She slipped off her loose robes and under-things, until I could almost see the silhouette of her bare form shadowed against the screen. Then, dipping a towel in a basin of water propped on a stand, she wiped her face and neck while I stared, mesmerised and unable to move.  
  
I seemed to have stood there for an eternity, gaping at the one I loved.  
  
But she sensed something there. And she suddenly called to the night, to me:  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
And I lost my senses and ran.  
  
I turned, for I really did not want to answer about what I was doing there. I turned on my heel and headed full speed back to my own camp.  
  
Only to crash into Marien's sister, Nariel.  
  
She stared at me with scrutiny as I straightened myself and tried to reflect her stares.  
  
"Did you just come out of my sister's tent?" she said, her fiery eyes burning my guilt and scorching my conscience.  
  
"I, ah, um. Well, you see...ah, it.was..a.misunderstanding."  
  
"Yes or no."  
  
".yes.."  
  
"Why were you in there?"  
  
Oh Eru.  
  
"ah. Er..fh.she, ah, I wanted to ... see her. I wanted to see her..she, she was just ah..naked." I tried to say but it came out an unintelligible burble.  
  
"You wanted to see my sister naked?" she said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ah, what? No, no, no, that's not...what, ah, I meant, I uh,"  
  
But I should have known excuses were futile. They always are:  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before her fist connected with my face.  
  
*  
  
I returned to my own camp, grim and defeated, sporting my newly acquired bruise on the eye.  
  
Glindir was currently lying on my bed, reading my poems and eating my pack of lembas. He took one look at me and tutted annoyingly.  
  
"If that's the way you write poetry, I'm not surprised that all you ever receive from women are bruises." 


	5. five

Part 5: Confrontation  
  
Things to do:  
  
-Meet up with Galadriel and Celeborn (remember not to mention shiny armour)  
  
-Brush down red procession robes for meeting.  
  
-Re-do my hair braids. Use Glindir's comb.  
  
-Steal more Lembas or any form of foodstuffs can find.  
  
-Try to get close to Arwen. This is absolutely necessary if want to talk to Marien and tell her how I feel.  
  
-Stay away from Nariel.  
  
-Practise holding banner upright.  
  
That's going to be hard.  
  
The banner of Earendil is a hefty thing. The wooden pole that holds it up is about twice my height and has the thickness of a broomstick handle. Near the top is a standard beam, and from it, falls an enormous tapestry bearing the symbol of Elrond and his family in general. I think it's supposed to be some sort of a tree, but the shoddy handiwork and the fact that its over decorated with gems and gold means you cant see it very well.  
  
I thought that maybe I could strap it to my back, therefore leaving hands free when I hold it. Unfortunately, all I can use for support straps are spare robes and sheets.  
  
*  
  
Been trying to stay away from Arwen's private procession because Nariel is there, and she's probably told everyone how she caught me spying and peeking at her sister, but then realised that I can't talk to Marien then and explain what happened.  
  
I tried to talk to Arwen today. She was trying to be nice to me as she always is after she hit me. I ignored her overwhelming smiles and tried to talk to her about my only interest - Marien. She seemed quite dismissive.  
  
"So, Arwen, what do you think of the daughters of Erestor?"  
  
"She's alright. I like Nariel."  
  
"What about Marien?"  
  
"Oh, her? Um.dunno. Personally, I find her a bit annoying. Nariel said that you were spying on her last night or something."  
  
"I WAS NOT!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Haldir, do you want my advice? I know your ways with women are...less than successful."  
  
"I, ah..You think so?"  
  
"Haldir, you can do so much better though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are so many wonderful single people out there, one of them could be for you. When I met Estel, I just knew he was the one, and he wasn't even an Elf. Now I'm going to be married to him. Are we not going to the wedding right now? Is this not also your dream? "  
  
"Why are you saying this?"  
  
She stopped and looked at me sincerely.  
  
"Haldir. You won't get her. She won't love you back"  
  
"Why do you say that? I haven't even talked to her yet."  
  
"Yes." she ran her fingers through her hair, "that's also another problem, but the thing is you really have NO CHANCE WITH HER."  
  
I shrugged, but inside I was hurt. I wanted to know why she was so sure of this.  
  
"I will once I talk to her."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Won't"  
  
"Will."  
  
"Fine, be like that. DON'T LISTEN TO ME. Pompous git. I'll get Elladan and Elrohir to beat you up."  
  
"They don't need to, and they're not here, are they? They're in GONDOR"  
  
"Well you ARE arrogant aren't you." She sniffed, " You always think you're right. You think can do anything just because you survived some war wounds and suddenly you're a ladies man!"  
  
"I don't think like that!"  
  
"Well, you act like it!"  
  
I called her some rude words, which resulted in her fist getting lodged in my other eye. That's the least of my worries, because now she won't talk to me and I have no way of getting messages to Marien.  
  
I only have myself to blame. I don't learn from mistakes.  
  
*  
  
When Glindir saw that I now had TWO black eyes, one from Nariel and one from Arwen, he could not stop laughing; he kept chuckling at me, which got really annoying.  
  
But he did stop laughing when I placed MY fist forcefully into HIS face.  
  
It's the first time I've hit him, and it probably won't be the last, but the point is that he won't talk to me now either. My list of allies grows short.  
  
I don't mind, but it's kinda lonely with only dr. Elanesse to talk to, and sometimes I fear for his mental stability.  
  
*  
  
Talked some to the other banner-bearer that marches on the other side of the procession. He commented on my facial injuries, but I explained that I'd got on the wrong side of Arwen, and he understood well enough. He's a nice guy, but I don't think he likes me judging by the way he runs away with his flag every time I go near.  
  
* Many Days Later: HAVE MET UP WITH GALADRIEL AND CELEBORN.  
  
While we were journeying southwards along the Hithaeglir, we met up with the Lothlorien Company who crossed the mountains just yesterday.  
  
It was a formal meeting, and while Elrond and Galadriel were talking, Celeborn did now look pleased. I guess the jealousy thing never left him.  
  
Now the rest of the journey is planned. We go through the Gap of Rohan and head east for Minas Tirith.  
  
But first, we make a camp, and have a formal dinner with the Lothlorien Company. Since I was from Lothlorien myself, I'm invited to the occasion.  
  
Well this will be interesting. 


	6. 

Part 6: Dinner Parties and people get drunk  
  
It was early evening, and the eerie light of the moon shone onto the Lothlorien encampment. Set out for them was a huge midnight garden, with benches and flowers, and even a birdbath that resembled greatly Galadriel's own.  
  
In the middle of all the splendour was a huge red and white striped marquee.  
  
I approached it with dread and loathing.  
  
Inside, there was already the sound of laughter and singing. The aroma of well cooked food wafted through the tent cloth, and I felt drawn to it.  
  
I took a deep breath and slid open the fabric panel. Then I stepped over the threshold into my doom.  
  
*  
  
Inside, everyone was already assembled. There was a long narrow table with Elrond sitting at the head and Arwen at the other end. I avoided her scrutinising looks and proceeded down the table. But it seemed she was more embarrassed with her father than angry at me.  
  
Laid out was all the fine food and meats that Elrond's mobile chefs could make. My mouth watered at the amount of dead poultry on plates.  
  
Galadriel was seated to Elrond's right, Celeborn next to her. I felt a twinge of fear when I saw her, and reconsidered my place here, but Elrond, who was currently cracking up a huge bottle of festival mead, saw me.  
  
"Haldir!!" he cried awkwardly, and I knew immediately that he'd had a little too much alcohol. "Our most gracious guest!!"  
  
He gave a huge belch while tottering on his tiptoes. Arwen buried her face in her arms.  
  
"Err.greetings, all assembled" I said nervously, standing next to the wall. Galadriel said nothing, only sipped her orange juice without looking up. Hmm, still on her weight watchers routine. Celeborn smiled but was too afraid to speak.  
  
"Haldir" cried Elrond again. "Welcome to our dinner party, hic, oh, have you greeted your former boss? Hic, Galadriel?"  
  
He hiccupped again and poured himself another glass of miruvor.  
  
"Here, have some mead, hic, courtesy of the Lady of the Wood." He poured some more and handed me the glass of dark liquor.  
  
I didn't really know what to do so I said:  
  
"My Lady," and raised my glass to Galadriel, then took a gulp of the dark liquid. It tasted of cat pee but I pretended to enjoy it.  
  
She put down her juice and gave me a huge scary smile. I suddenly had an urge to call her 'Carol Smilie', the first thing that came into my head.  
  
"Haldir" she said, still wearing that freaky smile, "please, sit."  
  
She motioned to an empty seat next to Celeborn and I did what I was told without question.  
  
I gulped when I saw Nariel sitting opposite me. She ignored me on purpose and when she looked at me, she did so with great contempt. Marien was next to her, but I was quite surprised with her reaction to me.  
  
She smiled at me, and told me what was nice on the menu. Then she offered me some venison.  
  
I was astounded at first with her behaviour, but then I saw Nariel's face.  
  
She had told her sister nothing of what happened that night. I tried to see from her expression why, but at that moment, Galadriel started talking.  
  
"That red robe is pretty." She said slowly between sips of orange juice.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I have to wear it for the procession."  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?"  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"You should wear that antique breastplate I gave you for the trip to Rohan." What a subtle hint.  
  
Oh, Eru, the shiny armour. Well, at least I know why it nearly caused me blood poisoning. Antique? Rotting piece of junk more like.  
  
"It was a family heirloom you know." She continued.  
  
Celeborn muttered something about taking other people's family treasures and giving them away as gifts. I guess he really liked that armour.  
  
"Oh, you hardly wear it anymore!" she cried in answer to her husband, "Haldir... Where is the breastplate?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"What? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"Its, ah, um, its in the, ah,"  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"Its very safe. I'm keeping it as a treasure for my descendants. If you don't mind, of course." I said finally. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.  
  
She looked at me suspiciously and I knew she was mind reading. I tried to think about Happy Meadows and in the end she gave up.  
  
"No, of course not." She said with a painful expression of smiling, but I heard her muttering "What descendants? Indeed." behind my back.  
  
Elrond, on his eighth glass of mead, stood up clumsily for a toast.  
  
"Lady." He said with a smile to Galadriel, who smiled back. Celeborn looked on disapprovingly. "I would like to toast your former march warden. Since he left your service, he has been the best of banner bearers. Loyal and most gracious"  
  
I could clearly hear the other banner bearer, Orondil, shouting "What about me?" in the background. Elrond ignored him and continued.  
  
"This is our second stop from Rivendell to Gondor. Tomorrow, now all is here, we will head full speed for the Gap of Rohan. Now, onto formal matters. Would everyone please give a big welcome to Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord and Lady of the Golden wood!"  
  
It was amazing how quickly Galadriel forgot she was on a diet, for she drank all the miruvor poured for her while Celeborn looked on frowningly.  
  
She stood up, swaying, the glass still in her hand. Oh god she's making a speech. Behind me a few people ran out screaming.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands..hic." She began, swaying from the mead in her hand.  
  
"Hey, that's MY line!" cried Elrond before falling onto Gildor's shoulders, snoring loudly.  
  
"..friends of old. You've been summoned here to, hic, answer the threat of -- "  
  
Her face went a strange colour and she had a weird expression on her face. Then she collapsed on the grassy floor. She can really handle her drink.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the evening continued quietly. I had a chat with Celeborn; we were always on good terms back in the old 'Wood. He told me how people cried for my dead brothers and mourned for my loss. They missed me, he said.  
  
"After this trip," he started, looking at me imploringly, "will you think about returning to Lorien?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. He wanted me to go back!  
  
"My Lord," I stammered.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"I, I don't know what to say. The reason I stayed in Rivendell was to get away from Lorien." I said sincerely.  
  
His face fell considerably. There was silence, followed by the sound of Galadriel's gentle snoring from her chair.  
  
"But I suppose that Lorien is my home, I can't stay away for long.."  
  
His smile lit up slightly again.  
  
"Would you ever come back? Lothlorien definitely needs it's Captain and march warden. No one is as good at your job than you. We miss you. I even got the Galadhrim to sign your card."  
  
He took out of his robe pockets a large sparkly paper 'Clintons' card. Inside were lots of signatures and .. I raised my eyebrows at the lip blots from handmaidens.  
  
The messages were very touching. 'we mizz u Halder' and 'luv u lots' were quite common. A lot of Elves had terrible spelling.  
  
"I'll think about it." I said with a small smile.  
  
Celeborn seemed satisfied and offered me a bowl of green salad.  
  
The night continued peacefully. I ate as much as I could and talked to little to everyone else. I waited for an opportunity to converse with Marien, but Nariel was always there. I was too afraid to speak.  
  
*  
  
The night ended well; I helped Celeborn carry his unconscious wife back to their tent. She was snoring quietly, occasionally talking in her sleep, mumbling things like 'no, Feanor, I don't want to see your family jewels.' And 'gah, a dwarf.' And other bits of Elven poetry.  
  
After the couple retired to their tent, I walked around the garden a bit. It was quiet serene in the night.  
  
And then I saw her.  
  
Marien, sitting on one of the marble benches, just a few feet away from me.  
  
Alone.  
  
I looked around. Nariel was not in sight.  
  
I could not afford to lose this opportunity. I approached her slowly and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"My fair lady, you are like an angel in the moonlight."  
  
She turned around to look at me.  
  
"Haldir. What are you doing here?" she said,.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
[ooh, A cliffhanger! Heh hee,, me like!!!!] 


	7. 

Part 7: The Meeting  
  
[This chappie is written in 3rd person. Things could get teary. Thoughts are outlined with ~]  
  
The moonlight glistened on her skin, making it look almost luminous. Haldir gasped inaudibly when he saw her.  
  
He approached her like a child who has seen a miracle for the first time.  
  
"My Lady, you are like an angel in the moonlight."  
  
Suddenly his shyness vanished. He knew what to say exactly. It was just the two of them. Alone. In a beautiful garden, just the two of them. he forgot about Elrond, Glindir, Lamalas, Arwen. His peers and his problems.  
  
~It was just the two of them~  
  
She turned to him, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Haldir, what are you doing here?"  
  
~It was just the two of them~  
  
He smiled and thought that she looked even more beautiful in the starlight. Almost comparable to the Evenstar, except her hair was lighter and her eyes blue.  
  
"I'm pondering." He said.  
  
"Pondering?"  
  
"Pondering about Love." He said in (what he thought was) a poetic manner.  
  
She looked strangely at him, and then she sat back down on the bench and let him sit beside her.  
  
~The two of them. Alone.~  
  
"I am pondering about Love too." She said, her eyes towards the starry sky.  
  
"Really?!" the male elf became excited though he tried not to show it. He cleared his throat and said in a calm voice, "What is this Love that you speak of?"  
  
"A beautiful yet saddening one." She replied, "I love him, and I know inside he loves me back, but I have not the courage to talk properly of this matter to him."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened.  
  
~She's talking about me. She's talking about me. She's talking about me.~  
  
He coughed again.  
  
"Whom is this man you love so much, may I ask?"  
  
She turned to him and her eyes were shining. She had a cheeky look on her face.  
  
"He is so wonderful. He's handsome.."  
  
Haldir ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"...a brilliant archer.."  
  
~ She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. ~  
  
"....sooo damn sexy..."  
  
Haldir raised his left eyebrow.  
  
"...AND.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He's a prince!"  
  
Haldir spluttered. His superior eyebrow collapsed.  
  
"I'm not a prince!"  
  
Marien looked at him.  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
She stared for a moment. Then she said.  
  
"Oh, Haldir, I wasn't talking about YOU!" she said loudly with a hint of revulsion.  
  
Haldir's heart seemed to crumble away into dust.  
  
~She didn't love me at all. She didn't love me at all. She didn't love me at all. ~  
  
"You weren't?" he stammered.  
  
"I love the Prince of Mirkwood. I thought Arwen told you that?"  
  
The emptiness inside him where his heart used to be felt large and sharp. He avoided her eyes and looked down onto the ground.  
  
"Legolas.."  
  
"Yes. That's why I'm going to Gondor. To try and pledge my troth. I KNOW he loves me as well. We are the perfect couple. He loves me..,.."  
  
"I love you." said Haldir in a small voice but Marien did not hear him.  
  
"..but sometimes I worry about him. Fighting in wars and such. Soon we shall be reunited, and bound together, and have children, and we will cross the sea together.."  
  
Haldir was sinking ever lower. He stopped listening and turned his attention instead to a dead bird that had drunk form the birdbath.  
  
~Legolas..~  
  
~It was him she loved, not me.~  
  
Haldir felt rage surge through his veins. Sorrow and anger mixed together until the present no longer mattered.  
  
He stood up suddenly, ignoring Marien's shouts.  
  
He could take no more.  
  
He ran from the garden.  
  
*  
  
Hidden behind the bushes she watched the two. She saw everything that happened. Heard all that was exchanged.  
  
Her heart melted to see him run like that. 


	8. eight

Part 8: Acceptance is the only Answer.  
  
I have returned from Dr. Elanesse. Silly twit was no good whatsoever.  
  
~I am a calm and happy Elf.~  
  
~I can live without Marien. ~  
  
He advised me to stay calm and don't get upset.  
  
~I am a calm and happy Elf.~  
  
~I can live without Marien. ~  
  
That'll be easy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL?!?!?!  
  
WHY DO YOU MOCK ME SO ERU?!?!  
  
WHY MUST I FAIL IN EVERY OPPORTUNITY?!?!?  
  
WHY MUST LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION SURPASS ME ON EVERYTHING I WANT?!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~I am a calm and happy Elf.~  
  
~I can live without Marien. ~  
  
~I do NOT need revenge.~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor also told me to write poetry to vent my feelings.  
  
Here goes.  
  
I used to have two black eyes.  
  
And went around in a wheelchair.  
  
I'm young free and single,  
  
And I have nice blonde hair.  
  
~Yeah, great idea Doctor.~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
"Ah, Haldir, I see your bruised black eyes have improved much?" he said when I walked into the tent. I had just returned from the meeting with Marien and it was late at night.  
  
"Good evening to you too doctor." I said quietly. "It's been a while since we properly talked."  
  
"Yes, yes. So, mellon nin, what brings you to my tent at this hour of night?"  
  
"I've just been at the Lothlorien welcome feast."  
  
"Ah, I see. Please, sit down. You are here to talk for a reason I presume."  
  
I sat down on a beanbag sort of cushion and explained.  
  
"I need help again doctor."  
  
"It's about HER isn't it." He said immediately.  
  
I paused for a moment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know," he said, sitting down next to me, "it's really not hard to talk to the fairer sex. It's so easy once you find the right opportunity. I am regretful that I did not help you last time you came to me but it really shouldn't be an issue. Find a place and time where the two of you are alone- "  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have just talked to her."  
  
He paused and stared at me, anticipating my reply.  
  
"I screwed it up entirely doctor." I said by way of explanation.  
  
"Oh." He said, "I thought as much. So you finally found the courage."  
  
"Yes. But the thing is, it was hopeless all along. I was such an idiot! Why did I never consider it?"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"SHE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE!!" I burst out, sobbing uncontrollably into my arms. "I feel I like I've had my heart torn out and fed to wolves before my eyes,"  
  
"Aww." He said cooingly, "but you know, heartbreak happens. It's a fact of life. What you need to concentrate on now is not to take it too seriously. You've heard of people who mourned so much they wasted away and died?"  
  
"That's a great help doctor." I replied sarcastically between sobs.  
  
"Please, didn't I tell you to call me Lamalas?"  
  
"Lamalas. It's not so much that than WHO she's in love with."  
  
"Hmm. let me guess. He is someone you hate above all of Eru Iluvatar's creations. He excels you on every aspect pf life. You are in a feud with him and he scorns you greatly. He is higher ranked than you, richer than you, a better fighter than you and better looking."  
  
I stared at him for a moment.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I cried manically, banging my fists down on the floor, sobbing non-stop. My, he was good at his job.  
  
"Calm down, calm down, Haldir."  
  
" I gave my heart to her. I had my hopes up. My does Eru mock me this way?"  
  
He patted me gently on the back.  
  
"Haldir, you must not take these events to heart. Forget her. Plenty more fish in the sea."  
  
"But no more Angelfish like she."  
  
"Look. Keep a diary/journal/logbook to write down your emotions. If you ever think you can't cope, come to me, I have some surplus horse tranquilliser handy."  
  
"I already keep a diary/journal/logbook. I write down everything there."  
  
"Do you ever write poetry?"  
  
"Rarely."  
  
"Well try it. Poetry is a brilliant form of self-expression. Do not bother with Marien anymore. She is beyond your reach. Write down your emotions and feelings and if you want, show it to me."  
  
"Do you really think I have no chance with Marien?"  
  
" Haldir, it is obvious from what you have told me and your present state that you have no chance with her and probably no chance with women at all."  
  
"It's that bad?"  
  
"Look, like I said, plenty more fish in the sea. You don't need her to be happy. Find someone else."  
  
"But she said that she had not yet plighted her troth to Legolas."  
  
"Haldir, FORGET HER." he said and slapped me on the head.  
  
"Right."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________  
  
And so it was that I got over Marien Telemnar, the first woman I gave my heart to, but it was never returned.  
  
Ah, angamandos. What am I talking about?  
  
It's hard trying to forget about her. I can't stop thinking about her now she has rejected me. I don't know if I should hate her inside for what she did to me, but inside I don't want to.  
  
It was my fault I got false hopes up.  
  
I returned to my own camp and lay down on my bed. Glindir, who shared a tent with me, was snoring quietly, murmuring in his sleep. He still had the purple bruise on his chin.  
  
He still isn't talking to me.  
  
I wished I could apologise to him about hitting him but I don't want to wake him up.  
  
I looked back on all that had happened, how in battle, the last of my family died; coming to Rivendell and nearly getting killed by Arwen, yet I don't hate her for it. So much has happened since then.  
  
I've fallen in love and had my heart broken.  
  
I settled down to sleep and tried not to think about carrying big heavy banners, or Marien.  
  
I had a dream where I was writing a poem:  
  
"Love is like a pack of Lembas,  
  
After ten packs you need a drink.  
  
After twenty you feel sick.  
  
After fifty you want to kill yourself."  
  
*  
  
Glindir was right.  
  
I'm a pathetic poet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Haldir, you're awfully quiet today." Said Elrond when I was marching beside him the next day. He was looking a little green from a bad hangover.  
  
"Yes," I said, "a lot has happened."  
  
"Hmm. You could say that. I'm thinking of quitting alcohol you know?"  
  
"Why ever for?"  
  
"Remember how I fell asleep from drink before the feast had even finished?"  
  
"Yes, but Galadriel did as well, and she didn't even get onto a second glass."  
  
"Yes..well that's mainly because I drugged her. But the thing is, I woke up this morning lying there, kissing my HORSE, Haldir, my horse. The full shame of it. I've never been so embarrassed. I promised myself, this would never happen again."  
  
"Aragorn did that once, kissed his horse. He said he thought it was Arwen."  
  
"Hmmm." He pursed his lips. He obviously had issues with his future son-in- law. "How's my standard, the flag thing?" he said, changing the subject.  
  
I looked up at the banner of Elrond above our heads.  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
I turned to see Nariel look at me strangely. What was her expression? Pity? Acceptance? She gave me a sort of encouraging half smile, then looked away hurriedly. What does this mean?  
  
"Haldir?" said Elrond again.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Do you think I've made the right choice?"  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"About Arwen. Do you think what I've done is right? I've been thinking about it for so many years. I could easily cram her into a cage and take her over the sea but instead I've allowed her to be with a Man."  
  
"My lord, let me say. Firstly, this is not your choice but hers. The decision grieves her more than you. And secondly, their love is too great to be destroyed. I would never think there was such a thing but I think that they were destined to be together and nothing you can do will change that fact. Arwen will be happy with him. Is that not enough? If only I could experience such love."  
  
"Perhaps you will someday, Haldir. You have an eternity to do so." He said and we continued marching south in silence, except for the raucous singing behind us, led by a certain Glindir. 


	9. 

Nariel's diary  
  
[I don't know how I got his idea, but it works, so don't accuse me of deviation]  
  
It has been 3 days since I started this diary. Stupid Marien, forcing me to 'vent my blocked up feelings with words, not violence'.  
  
As you probably know now, DIARY, we are on the road to Gondor. Marien and I are here to tend her ladyship, Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Um.what else?  
  
Why the hell do I need a diary? I hate writing! Can't be bothered to write.  
  
La la la.  
  
Its evening now and my wrists hurts from all the riding we've been doing, but we get no rest cos Elrond says so. Marien enjoys it. To her it's all a big adventure. I'm really thinking of taking her to see dr. Elanesse. I've heard he's a psychiatrist, specialising in matters of the mind and of the heart. Must take her soon or she'll really lose it altogether.  
  
She really believes Mirkwood Prince will say 'yes'.  
  
Poor deluded fool.  
  
Why did she have to fall in love with Legolas Greenleaf of all people? Didn't she believe the words that Elrohir told her?  
  
She has a delicate mind and I know that no one has ever declared their love for HER, but what made her think that she really had a chance with Mirkwood Prince? Everyone knows he's arrogant and irresponsible and that he's....ahem, why would he love HER?!  
  
But I remember how it started.  
  
~*~(Flashback)  
  
Long ago, there was a feast in Rivendell. Elrond had invited all the Elven personalities to his home. Galadriel and her husband Celeborn came, as did Thranduil of Greenwood the Great. Celebrian was not present; she was arriving on a different coach from a visit to Lothlorien.  
  
Everyone was seated at a huge table, Elrond at the head. The finest food was cooked in honour of the most gracious guests. Thranduil had brought along his son, Laegolas, who was young then in Elven years.  
  
Marien was unfortunate to be sat next to the whiny spoilt Prince of Mirkwood. She was young then, and innocent. Mother had not given her The Talk as she had with me, yeni* ago. [*Quen. Long years]  
  
I remember the precise moment when she told me she realised her love for him.  
  
He asked her to pass him a plate of olives, a rare specialty.  
  
She passed him the silver platter.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
And she fell in love.  
  
~*~(End)  
  
Yes, that was the truth of Marien, and yes, that was pathetic. But that's what happened. She loved him, and wanted to be loved back so badly.  
  
It all stemmed from there. Mirkwood Prince would be courteous to her, as was expected of a 'monarch', give her smiles and such favours. She was not particularly beautiful among Elven women, mother always said I was the daughter with looks and brains, and she.. was the....the one with..the other things, but she accepted them as if it was only she that he loved.  
  
I've fallen in love in my time, not really SERIOUSLY, maybe just little crushes or infatuations. My last one was before Marien was even born. I was still young, but old enough to understand Love, sort of.  
  
Thranduil was quite the hottie before he got married with the sow down the wood and landed himself with a whiny brat known as a son. (I will mention no names).  
  
And I've had my fair share of suitors. Always the wrong sort, of course, but it gave me esteem. Glindir himself once pledged love to me. I told him to shut up and go away, but he got over it quite quickly. We're good friends now. He's (very) annoying, but useful. If you want well-kept secrets to become widespread rumours, he's the one to turn to.  
  
We both discussed about Marien and her forgoing relationships, and then he slipped out to me about how the newly arrived Haldir of Lorien REALLY liked my sister. I didn't know if I was pleased or horrified at first because I'd hated Haldir Ammalinde from the moment he'd set foot in Imladris.  
  
I was with Arwen when he sent that awful excuse letter to her. The shock it caused her! I was horrified at the letter, especially to know that Mirkwood Prince was involved. It was I who encouraged her to sort it out. The results were very amusing. Haldir's acquired his fair share of bruises in his lifetime.  
  
But I didn't want to disencourage a possible relationship between Marien and Haldir. Surely he could make her change her mind about Legolas? Who knows, they might even be happy together.  
  
If she continued with trying to make Legolas love her, it would only end in heartbreak. Everyone knew about Legolas after Elrohir spread the word around Rivendell.  
  
I agreed with Glindir to subtly promote this relationship. I stayed my foolish sister protectively, hoping that Glindir could encourage Haldir to speak to Marien about his feelings. Apparently the former March Warden was shy.  
  
But he came to her. The first time, I was quite offended with his actions, sneaking on Marien like that! I lost control and hit him. He looked a bit like a panda after that from the black eye I gave him and the one he already had from Arwen.  
  
I didn't tell Marien of course. She would be insulted and forsake Haldir, pursuing Legolas to no end.  
  
But he finally struck up his confidence again and cornered her the second night on the road, after the feast. The perfect opportunity! I hid myself and watched. When the first person to ever declare their love for Marien finally did, surely she would be moved and learn to love him back.  
  
Haldir wasn't bad, compared to Mirkwood Prince, he was, by all accounts, a gentlemen. He wasn't the greatest guy in the world, but if he really loved Marien then who was I to stop him from pledging to her?  
  
I was absolutely horrified that night. I remember it so clearly. I thought it was going so well. I noticed that, unlike the other Elven women of Imladris, my sister was one of the few who could stand Haldir. She would smile at him, like she did at the feast. And I suppose that's why he thought that she loved him back.  
  
I felt like crying after I saw what she did to him. There was only one phrase for a woman like her: bimbo.  
  
Haldir was the first person to admit love for Marien in her short life, but she refused him so harshly I could see his heart crushing to pieces inside. She didn't even hear him say those crucial three words that he'd been trying to get out the whole time. She was so lost in her own fantasies about the man she loved. I was almost glad to see Haldir run from the garden after that. The pain it must have caused him was too great to be imagined. I'd thought that Arwen had told her the truth about Marien, but apparently not.  
  
I was no fool. I knew of the feud between Haldir of Lorien and Legolas Greenleaf. Glindir told me what Haldir told him (what a good friend he is): that before the Battle that nearly killed him, it had been something of a silent feud, with just minor disagreements. Then Legolas played a trick on Haldir with the 'letter' to Arwen, and Haldir over-reacted, resulting in an increasing amount of injuries on his person. Then it became open loathing.  
  
I sought my vixen of a sister and asked why she had done that to Haldir, who really loved her.  
  
"I'm already taken." She replied without sympathy.  
  
I sighed. I had tried to convince her times before that Legolas did not love her but she didn't listen. She never listened.  
  
"Well, couldn't you have broken it to him GENTLY?"  
  
She stared at me without comprehension.  
  
"It was his fault he got false hopes up."  
  
False hopes. I could not deny that this was true. But I could also say the same for her and Mirkwood Prince. (Eru, curse his name.)  
  
"Then why were you being so nice to him? He thought you loved him back. You hurt him badly. He was sincere to you, unlike some." (Eru curse his name)  
  
"I liked him the first time I saw him and helped him, in that tatty little wheelchair. Was I supposed to be horrible and hit him like you did?!"  
  
"No-o. But I don't know why you were so nice to him, then turn him down so easily without thought or compassion."  
  
"I was NOT uncompassionate. I was nice because I liked him." She repeated wearily, " I liked him cos he had blond hair"  
  
She liked him for his hair colour. The bimbo.  
  
"And reminded you of Legolas." I eventually concluded.  
  
"Yep. He had nice hair." She said, smiling slightly.  
  
I could not believe what she was saying so I didn't bother trying and just went to bed to rest a little earlier than usual. I had a brief thought that perhaps Marien had enjoyed what she did to Haldir. She indulged in the mastery she had by breaking his heart.  
  
"Why don't you keep a diary like I told you to? That way you can vent all the feelings you bottle up inside." She called after me when I went to retire.  
  
I accepted her advice and here I am.  
  
I feel so sorry for Haldir. Now I look back, I realise just how much he devoted himself to Marien, despite the fact he hardly knew her. If only I had a suitor with that sort of devotion. The ones who had loved me before only loved for my title, and my looks. Haldir was a good guy.  
  
I knew that if he ever married me he would treat me right, or face severe punishment. He is, yes, annoying and inconsiderate and something of a pervert and a lying weasel . . .  
  
But I love him.  
  
*  
  
By the Valar, my wrist aches like hell. 


	10. 

10: Revelations part 1  
  
[Haldir Again]  
  
There are three more stops until we reach Minas Tirith, which we will probably arrive at in a few days. I've been doing well. I think I am nearly almost quite over Marien now. Yup, nearly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's so much going through my head at the moment that I'm feeling quite stressed. I keep running over the same thoughts:  
  
-Should I return to Lorien for the rest of my days in Endor?  
  
-Should I avenge myself against Legolas for all the hurt he has caused me? (YES)  
  
-Do I really have no chance with Marien?  
  
-Will Arwen ever forgive me?  
  
-Will I ever apologise to Glindir?  
  
My life is really stated to get tiring and this is worrying because I haven't given a thought to crossing the Sundering Seas yet.  
  
I'm too young to sail!  
  
*  
  
There are no more feasts in Galadriel's honour, which is quite relieving to her since she embarrassed herself the last time. Now we have to march all day and all night because Elrond calculated that at our current speed, we would reach the white city 5 days late of schedule.  
  
Now we have no rest.  
  
*  
  
Look at Marien on her pretty white pony there, laughing and smiling. She hasn't given me a second glance since that night and I think she has forgotten about me completely. If I fell dead on the road and the flag- banner crushed my skull she wouldn't notice.  
  
The Siren.  
  
I hope Legolas tears her heart the way she tore mine.  
  
No.  
  
What am I saying? I still love her, don't I?  
  
Do I still love her after she hurt me like that?  
  
No. I don't love her. How can I love her after she broke my heart like that?  
  
I don't love her at all.  
  
But I still care for her.  
  
Nariel is staring at me again, and in my current mood I want to stick my tongue at her, but I don't. I hate everything so much. She's talking to Glindir (who I am NOT talking to), something about being worried about Marien and her love for Mirkwood Prince. No guesses for identity.  
  
We are passing endless fields, groves and woods in our march. There were still marks of Sauron's former malice on the land, but the greenness of the season made it a beautiful journey south.  
  
Elrond is riding beside me. He doesn't care that my feet hurt with all the marching that we've been doing because he is on his fat horse.  
  
"So, Haldir!" oh, Eru, he's conversing again.  
  
"My lord?" I said flatly.  
  
"What do you think the white city will look like? I haven't been there in so long."  
  
"I don't know my lord. I've never been to Minas Tirith." I replied, "From all accounts, it is a splendid city with beautiful architecture. Of course, it does not surpass the work of the Elves here, but it is a masterpiece among the Edain. "  
  
"Do you think so?" he said unenthusiastically.  
  
"I don't know. I've never been there."  
  
"What about you Erestor?"  
  
Erestor rode up beside him, riding his black stallion. He had a regal air about him, being Elronds chief advisor and counsellor. He was the one who criticized Elrond's plan of destroying the ring in Mount Doom. Now he was going to celebrate the success of it. I'd never noticed him much before; despite the fact he was the father of my (former) beloved. He looked nothing like his daughters, who probably got their looks from their mother, a handmaiden to Celebrian. I heard she journeyed with her mistress over the sea.  
  
"My lord?" he said. He had a majestic voice and was only slightly shorter than Elrond himself.  
  
"What do you think our destination will be like?"  
  
"I am not sure my lord. I would agree with Haldir of Lorien. It is said to be a splendid city indeed. I would not undermine our reception there."  
  
Haldir of Lorien.  
  
Why did he call me that? I'm a resident of Rivendell now, and have been for nearly a month. A PERMANENT resident of Rivendell. Why did he call me 'Haldir of LORIEN'? Is it some sort of surname they have to add onto my name? Will I forever be the Lothlorien March warden to them? The Lothlorien captain? The Lothlorien elf?  
  
" Indeed." Said Elrond again before a long silence ensued. He was brooding again. It was late evening and the sun was soon to go down but we would continue marching until daylight with only a few short pauses in-between.  
  
*  
  
I can't help staring at Marien. Sometimes I think I still love her, sometimes I want to hurt her how she hurt me. When I look at her she seems beautiful and cruel, yet sometimes I find her ugly and unattractive. I know it's because she turned me down, that I'm having mixed feelings about her.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
Before, I would go to Glindir for help. Sure, he was annoying, very annoying, very VERY annoying, but advice from him was the best you could get, as long as you could stand his geeky demeanour.  
  
That's why I went to apologise.  
  
"It's all right." he said when I said 'sorry' to him later on that night, "I should have been more considerate of your feelings."  
  
"No, it's really my fault, I lost control." I can't believe I'm actually apologising, its so unlike me! But it doesn't actually feel so bad. Feels kinda nice to get it all off my chest.  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Marien." He said after a while.  
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"I have my ways." He said smugly.  
  
"Oh, so a little birdie whispered in it your ear then."  
  
"Yes, her name was Nariel."  
  
"I can't believe you can stand her." I said, disgusted.  
  
"Hey! Nariel's really nice you know, not at all like your taste in women. She may have a temper, and she may seem self conceited, but she's really smart and funny and pretty, unlike her sister who doesn't know the meaning of: 'break it to him gently'."  
  
Well, that shut me up.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened." He said finally, "I suppose I encouraged you to get false hopes up."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
[uneventful chapter, this. The next one may turn out better.] 


	11. 

Revelations part 2  
  
"Rest Break!" Elrond called out to the company after a while and the procession halted. The Elves went to find somewhere to sit and relax for a few minutes before the train started up again.  
  
"Elbereth, I need a breather," said Elrond as he sat down onto the ground, a mat underneath him. He had done no walking whatsoever but he was so lethargic he needed several rest stops a day. Which meant we had to halt several times a day. You can tell he hasn't been away from Rivendell in a while.  
  
His counsellors and close friends sat nearby him and Arwen beside him, on her own rug. She pointed her nose in the air when walking past me and I knew she still loathed my guts. Glindir tittered at this.  
  
"SHE was the one who hit ME" I tried to explain.  
  
She sat down on her rug with her back to me and called her handmaidens to bring water, for she was thirsty. Nariel came forward with a jug of water and sat beside her. She smiled at Glindir but when her eyes met mine, but she turned away quickly and proceeded to pour water for her lady.  
  
Glindir tittered again and whispered in my ear: "I think she likes you."  
  
I didn't know what to say so I remained silent. ~Please let him be joking. ~ We sat there in silence, watching the sun go down over the horizon. It was now Night. Several Elves lit their lanterns.  
  
Arwen sighed loudly and began removing her jewellery, saying loudly in a stage whisper how hot it was. She put her rings in a pile beside her on the grass and splashed a little of the water on her face, complaining that once she got to the White City, the first thing she was going to do was have a hot bath before meeting her brothers, fresh from victory of war.  
  
She emphasised the last words as if I didn't know what it meant.  
  
While she wasn't looking, I took one of the rings she had taken off and studied it. It looked like a diamond ring and I wondered if I presented Marien with something as beautiful as this, would she choose me over Legolas?  
  
No. I wouldn't do that in the first place.  
  
I was over her.  
  
While I was thinking, Elrond stood up and proclaimed that we were staring up again. Eru, more walking and flag carrying. Arwen stood up again and called for Nariel to pick up the jewellery that she had left. She obeyed, but she had forgotten her diamond ring, still in my hand. Oh, well, Arwen had so many she wouldn't remember anyway.  
  
I put my newly acquired ring in a pocket on my robe and rose to resume my place in the procession, but there was a slight problem.  
  
Where the hell was my banner?  
  
It was quite dark and I asked a nearby elf with a torch if he had seen my banner when I realised it was Lamalas.  
  
"Haldir!" he said cheerily, "haven't seen you in a bit. Been all right then, has it? No more heartbreak?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah, yeah it has. I'm great, yeah." I was not to keen to dwell on the matter, " Say, have you seen my banner lying about anywhere?"  
  
"Nope, but I'd find it soon if I were you, the convoy is marching again, you might get left behind."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here," he said, handing me his lantern, "you might have left it on the ground somewhere."  
  
"Thanks." I said and he left me.  
  
I continued to scramble about and cursing myself for misplacing a seven- foot pole with a flag on the end. The march was going again and I pondered if I should forget the pole altogether and just catch up with the procession instead.  
  
I tried to run but I tripped over something on the grass -- my banner. Muttering a string of curses, I picked it up and tried to resume my place is the procession.  
  
A voice made me halt in my tracks.  
  
"Haldir." was all she said, but I panicked. It was Nariel.  
  
I turned to face her, fearing her since the last time I talked to her she had given me a black eye. The look on her face told me she had something to say. Something big. I remembered what Glindir had said earlier and I hoped he was wrong. Please be wrong.  
  
"Haldir," she repeated, as if struggling in her words. She didn't look like she normally did, haughty and unforgiving. She looked . . . well, like Nariel. The convoy had already started on its course, but I had to hear what she had to say before I could catch up.  
  
"What do you want to say to me?"  
  
She sighed, as if in some sort of pain, and for a moment I felt some sort of pity for her.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Marien." She managed to get out.  
  
"That's alright. I'm not hurt." I tried to assure.  
  
"Oh. But she's going to be hurt as well. I told her about Legolas . . . " the name caught my attention.  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
She paused, before starting: "A long time ago, long before you arrived, Elrond found someone had graphitised over Rivendell 'Legolas Luvs Haldir' in large letters. It was quite unnerving, and everyone ignored it, but then Elrohir convinced everyone that Legolas was . . . gay. The Mirkwood Prince is famed for . . . not really being a woman's ideal man."  
  
I tried not to look guilty. It was because of my feud with Legolas that got the sons of Elrond involved. [See Haldir's Diary 1; chap. 6]  
  
She sighed before saying: "That's why I fear, that's why I know that the Mirkwood Prince will turn her down. It would break her heart. She has a fragile mind, you know."  
  
"Everyone has to face refusal some time or other." I put on a brave face that did not deceive her.  
  
"I hated you when you arrived in Rivendell, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I knew."  
  
"But after Marien hurt you like that, I . . . don't . . . hate you. I mean, compared to Mirkwood Prince, you are more than tolerable. I hate him so much. But You . . . "  
  
I waited for it. The words were inevitable.  
  
"I think I love you." She said.  
  
I wasn't ready for the low those words caused. My tongue froze and I didn't know what to say.  
  
Her eyes begged for an answer, any answer. I started to go weak at the limbs.  
  
"How?" was all I could say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you love me?" I asked, "I mean, I'm not exactly Mirkwood Prince, like you say, am I? I'm . . . I'm a lying scoundrel!"  
  
"EXACTLY!" she cried, flailing her arms. "I don't understand it either. A respectable young lady from a noble family like me, fall for a drifter like you, who in turn, was turned down by my SISTER?!"  
  
She said it all very quickly, as if she'd needed to get it all out for some time. I was lost for words.  
  
"I'm not a drifter." I said stubbornly.  
  
She looked at me, exasperated.  
  
"You weren't like this with Marien." She whined.  
  
"Marien didn't openly proclaim her love for me then put me down again." I didn't know why I was being so harsh. I was trying not to be horrible, but it was hard to be kind.  
  
"Look, do you love me back or not?!" she said, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
For a moment I remembered the diamond ring in my pocket. The perfect dowry.  
  
"Will you hit me if I say 'no'"  
  
She thought for a while.  
  
"No."  
  
I sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"Well, then. Nariel. I'm sure you're a very nice person, Arwen and Glindir and everyone else really like you, but in truth, I don't like you very much. I liked your sister for she was kind to me-"  
  
"Because you had blond hair." She interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but she never gave me a black eye, or dirty looks. You've hated me since I came to Rivendell in a wheelchair, and now you say you think you're in love with me. Forgive me for saying, but it's not really very easy to accept."  
  
I said all this quickly before cowering instinctively, shielding my face from any blows I might receive.  
  
None came.  
  
I looked at her face, and perceived that she was a little hurt. Her silent eyes were fixated on the ground and her arms were folded.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Should I comfort her? Perhaps give her a condoling kiss? And where? Not on the lips, of course, the forehead, perhaps?  
  
"So this is what it feels like." She said quietly after a while, smiling at the ground. She sounded utterly broken, yet still present in her voice was her dignity and composure, which is more than I could say for myself with Marien. She didn't even sound upset.  
  
I didn't know what came next. Should I comfort her now, or walk away to leave her to her grief. I thought before asking:  
  
"Friends?" I asked.  
  
She nodded mutely before looking at me, giving an accepting smile.  
  
"Friends." She repeated. "But I still love you, inside." She added in a whisper.  
  
"I don't mind"  
  
I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She did not flinch, but closed her eyes in a composed manner and smiling, in an almost amused way.  
  
"This does mean you can't hit me anymore." I said playfully, "If we're friends."  
  
"What about kicking?" she replied, laughing. The sound made me smile. She could still laugh after rejection.  
  
"The day you kick me will be the day we get married!" I replied.  
  
"Then I shall wait for that day to come . . . and wear hard boots."  
  
Together we ran back to catch up with the convoy, laughing, she holding up the lantern and me with my banner.  
  
See? No heartbreak whatsoever.  
  
*  
  
I got back to Glindir, amazed at my luck. An unquestioned rival had just become a friend; Perhaps, someday, more than a friend. I laughed at the prospect.  
  
I had to admire Nariel for her vigilance, being able to say those things to me (somewhat awkwardly), yet so bravely. It had taken me AGES to summon the courage o talk to Marien.  
  
She was not too hurt. She could accept my denial.  
  
Or was it a denial? Even I wasn't sure.  
  
Did I reject her at all? Do I love her back?  
  
Maybe she still loved me,  
  
Maybe we were 'just friends',  
  
A line no one could believe. 


	12. twelve

12: Minas Tirith(at last!) [does anyone know how to say 'Smellathon' or 'smelly' in Elvish? Cos I don't]  
  
The white city was up ahead. I could see it gleaming in the light, shining in the coming dawn. We could have got there, ahead of schedule, in less than a day.  
  
Unfortunately, we are delayed by something we're not sure how to deal with.  
  
Galadriel's white horse has severe diarrhoea.  
  
No one knows exactly what it ate. It started sometime in the night, and at first, everyone was just avoiding her because the animal was emitting very bad smells, but then it became solids. No one will go near Galadriel and the pony, not even Galadriel, and she is begging to swap horses. I don't have a horse because I'm not important enough to have one, but if I did, then I would not give it to her anyway.  
  
We've had to stop a while to see if Elrond is as good the vet as he is the Healer of Men. Great, another delay.  
  
"It's no good." He said, inspecting the pony's rear. "I don't know anything about horses. I don't think it will be able to make the journey."  
  
"But we can't just leave it!" cried one elf.  
  
"Perhaps someone could look after it for me," said Galadriel slyly, "and I could ride someone else's horse, of course, if they don't mind."  
  
"Great idea!" exclaimed Elrond, "Who will volunteer to look after to look after Lady Galadriel's sick horse?"  
  
As if anyone will even DARE to respond to that.  
  
Once again, Elrond had to choose a volunteer. He searched into the crowd, looking for anyone suitable, or easily intimidated. I shied purposely out of his view. I remembered the last time he 'volunteered' me.  
  
But no avail.  
  
"Haldir!" he cried out, he had spotted me. "My good friend. Surely you would do a favour for your former mistress?"  
  
Why ME? WHY ME? Why is it always ME?!  
  
I stammered pleas weakly, motioning to my banner.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. You can hand your banner to Orondil. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
He took my flag and gave it to Orondil.  
  
"Thanks a lot." The other elf muttered angrily when he walked past to collect it.  
  
Galadriel handed me the reins of her white pony, which gave a small burp. I caught the faint whiff of cheesecake on its breath.  
  
"But now I have no horse," she whined, "and I need a WHITE one. I need to maintain my image." She was dressed in a shimmering white gown, with white braids in her hair, a pale circlet on her head and a silver waistband around her middle. I supposed that a golden chestnut pony was out of the question.  
  
"But not many here have white horses." Said Elrond. He looked around. The only nobles to have white horses were Erestor, Nariel, and Glorfindel.  
  
Someone had to give up their horse; and Nariel was only a handmaiden while the others were lords and lady.  
  
I watched as they took her pony away and gave it to Galadriel. She let them do so without question, but I could see she was a little hurt inside. She must have really liked that pony.  
  
Now she had to walk like the rest of the lowly minions.  
  
*  
  
After the white pony I dubbed 'Smellathon' had answered her (many) calls of nature, I took its reins and caught up with Nariel. She was walking beside her sister, riding a grey mount. I avoided Marien's eyes and turned my attention to Nariel instead.  
  
"You need not look at me like that Haldir." Said Marien matter-of-factly to me.  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Look like what?"  
  
She looked ahead, "I sorry about hurting you like that, but please don't take it to heart. I don't mind if you like my sister."  
  
I looked at Nariel, who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Marien, we're not . . . we aren't, we haven't . . ." she stammered.  
  
Marien smiled at no one in particular.  
  
"Contrary to my sister's diary, I am not a poor deluded fool. I am compassionate, Haldir. More than my sister would have you believe." She never looked at me when I talked, as if she was above me. I wondered for I moment if I was really that far down in the hierarchy.  
  
"Come on." Said Nariel to me, taking my hand and leading a confused me away from a smarting Marien. I pulled Smellathon after me and the three of us went forward to somewhere more private.  
  
"Sorry about the horse." I said.  
  
"It's alright. We still have this one, don't we?" she said smiling tauntingly at me.  
  
Smellathon chose this time to produce some disturbing odours, before trotting away into the bushes to relieve itself. I groaned and Nariel tried to stifle a laugh, stuffing her fist in her mouth. Ignoring this, I sat down on the ground, waiting for the pony. At least it had some decency to do it in the bushes and not embarrass me in public.  
  
Nariel sat next to me. It was early morning and no one had slept. She stifled a yawn and pulled her knees against her chest.  
  
"Nice day."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
She looked at my face and laughed.  
  
"You have the worst luck. First you get dragged along on this trip, now you have to be a stable boy. And because I am associated with you, I have to give up my steed."  
  
"Sorry. I suppose when Smellathon is a bit better . . ."  
  
"Is that what you named it?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
She laughed again. She looked pretty when she laughed; a dimple would appear in her left cheek and smile lines appeared near her eyes, which sparkled.  
  
"Call it something pretty, like . . . lavender. At least that has a nice scent."  
  
We both cackled.  
  
From behind the bushes, the horse passed wind again, this time with tremendous volume, and the other ponies nearby trotted away in fear.  
  
We collapsed onto the floor in fits. The people in the convoy marching past us stared and when Marien caught up she gave us a haughty glare before riding swiftly away with the rest.  
  
It was along time before the white pony ('Lavender' as Nariel forced me to call it) finished her business. It looked a little tired, but it was a little more docile, so I supposed that she was getting better.  
  
We were far behind and had to catch up with the procession. Meeting up with Elrond, he told us that we were going to arrive at the White City at the Eve of Midsummer and won't that be nice.  
  
~  
  
There was a flurry of activity from the front of the convoy, people cheering and shouting, and moments later, the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir rode up to their father, who welcomed them. They were dressed magnificently, even for princes and I gave them a grin. We had always got along. There were lots of hugging and warm greetings and Nariel shed a small tear.  
  
"My sons, it has been some time. I hope you are well?" said Elrond to them.  
  
"Brilliant. It was a triumphant victory." Said one, which I think was Elrohir, but I'm not sure.  
  
"Didn't much like the Paths of the Dead though." Said the other, with a slight shudder.  
  
"Well, I'm very proud of both of you. I hope you've greeted your sister? I think she's up ahead."  
  
"Yes, we have. She screamed and then hugged us."  
  
"Oh. How nice."  
  
"The city is prepared for your arrival father. They've been waiting for some time now. How are the Lord and Lady of Lorien?"  
  
"They fare well, though Lady Galadriel's steed is a little . . ." he paused to give me a look, "We have been journeying for some time now too. How many days has it been? It's been quite uneventful actually."  
  
"Well I'm glad." Said Elrohir." Here are the plans. I think me and Elladan should go first into the city and carry the silver banners, then the household follow, Glorfindel and Erestor and so on; Then the Lothlorien Company; then yourself and Arwen, save the best for last, eh?"  
  
"Well . . . we do have our own banners, but I suppose that that's a good plan. It shall be so."  
  
"Do you have the sceptre ready father?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The sceptre of Annuminas!"  
  
"Oh." He rummaged around his cloak, "I'm sure it's here somewhere."  
  
"We need it for Estel father!"  
  
"Don't panic. I'm sure it's here somewhere." He searched into his cloak and his robes, then his bag. We waited in anticipation as he finally drew out a long metal decorated stick that I had never seen before.  
  
The twins sighed in relief.  
  
"Ah . . . the sceptre of Annuminas." Elrond sighed. "This he shall have, as well as my daughter. Too much do I owe him." He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"We should go now father. They are expecting us."  
  
"Then we shall go."  
  
The whole procession started up again, in the set order.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir (carrying MY banner) rode up front again and Nariel did the same. She was supposed to be with her father. Elrond and Arwen were at the rear (they had dressed up very snazzy), so where was I to go?  
  
"Haldir!" cried a voice. It was Celeborn. He motioned to the Lothlorien group. Galadriel did the same.  
  
I had no choice.  
  
*  
  
Evening had fallen as we passed through the northern gate of Minas Tirith. There was cheering and yells all around us. The horn blowers (including Lamalas) blew their golden trumpets and Glindir called our words in Quenya, as you are supposed to do, but it was so noisy from the crowds that hardly anyone was heard. It was a day of celebration, and I had finally got rid of 'Lavender'.  
  
Thousands of instruments played as the procession finally entered the White City.  
  
Afar, I could see the famed Mithrandir and one of the Pheriann, talking. The last time I saw them had been in Lothlorien, after Mithrandir had fallen in Moria.  
  
I hardly recognised Aragorn when he finally descended down the steps.  
  
He had washed his hair.  
  
He had shaved.  
  
He had changed his clothes.  
  
He actually bore some resemblance to a king! I felt humble before him.  
  
Near him stood the other fellowship members, the petty dwarf . . . and I clenched my teeth when I saw Legolas, dressed in his finery standing behind the throne. His eyes met mine and he gave a grimacing smile. I looked away so to not incite fury.  
  
Elrond handed the sceptre to Aragorn and taking Arwen's hand he laid in his foster son's. He blessed the couple under his breath (or so I hope) and withdrew.  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes as maidens scattered coloured rice grains over them. Bells were rung in that moment, and the trumpets blew as the two kissed.  
  
True love indeed. I thought back to how much I hated each of them, yet I was happy for them at this joyous moment. Each had gone through much, and had found love in the other.  
  
Looking over to where Nariel was standing, I saw that she was crying into her handkerchief. I went over and patted her lightly on the shoulder, and heard a snigger behind my back.  
  
"Shut it Glindir." I said simply to the person behind me, and saw that Marien wasbeside him. All the riders had dismounted now and as I watched her in her pink gown, I realised why I had fallen in love with her in the first place.  
  
But she was not looking back at me. She was staring at the throne, or, more accurately, at Legolas Thranduillion. I felt the bottled anger rise up again in my throat.  
  
Revenge would be sweet, and it would come soon.  
  
Eru, I'm malicious. 


	13. 

13: Feasts and Celebrations, Cruel Intentions and all round Chaos  
  
Everywhere in Minas Tirith there was the sound of rejoicing. It lifted my spirits immensely; despite the fact the Steward was dead (he was Boromir the Obsessive Compulsive Manic Depressant's father; A fine job he did raising the guy.) And my old comrade Theoden was also dead, apparently died defending the gates.  
  
I had a moment's silence in honour of him and our fight together on the Hornburg. He wasn't a bad guy. I enjoyed our short time together.  
  
But Aragorn was all right, and so were the eight remaining Walkers of the fellowship. Except Legolas, who is about to get his come-uppance.  
  
Too long has he plagued my quiet life, and me, and sometimes I want to grab Eru Iluvatar by the collar and ask him if he put Legolas Greenleaf on the fair realm of Arda to destroy me entirely.  
  
But not anymore, soon, he will pay.  
  
~  
  
A few days later, the arrived party were courteously escorted into the official hall where there was a huge welcoming feast lay out. Aragorn and Arwen were seated at the head of the table and Elrond and Galadriel at the other end. Celeborn wasn't too happy about the lord of Imladris seated right between himself and his wife. He also disapproved of the sultry looks Galadriel was giving their son in law, which must have been most unnerving.  
  
I asked Nariel earlier if she would mind if I played a cruel trick on the son of Thranduil. She laughed and said it would be most welcomed.  
  
"It would involve your own father and sister."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
"Then it will do so." She replied.  
  
She must hate Legolas almost as much as me!  
  
*  
  
The nobles were seated at the other end of the massively long table. I was disappointed that I couldn't sit next to Nariel. These past days I realised I dearly enjoyed her company, that she WAS fun like Glindir had said. But I couldn't even sit near Glindir. I hadn't talked to my friends much over the last few days, and I knew what they were saying about Nariel and I.  
  
One of the butlers went around telling us where to sit, according to our importance. I hated it when people did things like that. It was most discriminating.  
  
"Haldir!" I heard a voice, and I nearly buckled where I stood.  
  
It was Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
I turned to face him. It had been a while since I had properly seen or talked to him. He was sat down, dressed in very classy crimson robes. When I saw him previously, he was dressed in the uniform of the wood elves, green and brown tunic and leggings. This formal wear was new to me. I felt a little embarrassed in my red procession robe, now rather worn from travel, though it had been washed once we arrived.  
  
He pointed to a vacant seat beside him. I gulped.  
  
"Now Haldir," he said with a boyish smile, "About that most irresponsible trick I played on you in Rohan: I am very sorry." He didn't look it.  
  
Wow. He was apologising to me. No, don't be fooled. Don't be a fool. Revenge! Remember, revenge.  
  
I gave a forced laugh.  
  
"Do you really think I cared about that little prank?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I gave another 'h-ha'  
  
"Fear not my friend, I have not taken it to heart too much."  
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
I sat down and he poured me a glass of wine. Remember revenge, I repeated to myself in my head.  
  
Elrond stood up, tapping his wine glass. He proclaimed a short toast to Aragorn and Arwen, wishing them 'Long years of happiness' and then resumed his seat. From where I sat, I could see his eyes were rather glazed, and he hid them from view. Galadriel patted him gently on the back.  
  
Aragorn stood, and spoke some more boring, unnecessary words that I barely heard, and then declared the feast open.  
  
Nobody needed to be told to 'tuck in' twice.  
  
The sight of the many Halfling's appetite almost put me off my food, but after days of eating increasingly stale Lembas, I ate. The food was almost as good as the meals in Rivendell.  
  
"Nice time you had then?" I asked Legolas.  
  
"It was alright. I'm thinking of retiring early though. Returning to Mirkwood afterwards, sorry, Greenwood, keep forgetting about the new name."  
  
At the head of the table, Aragorn and Arwen were toasting each other's health. Legolas stared at them, his plate barely touched. He gave a mournful sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I care greatly for my friend the Elfstone," he said to me in Sindarin, "and the Evenstar has been my friend for many centuries now, but I greatly fear the day when they shall leave this world."  
  
I took a bite of my chicken.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah. Me too."  
  
"Their love is special, so beautiful. I feel jealous, witnessing such love." He said, still staring at the couple, who were now kissing passionately across the table, the dinner forgotten. (Most people had turned away in shame, but Elrond was sitting directly opposite the two, and feeling very embarrassed and foolish.)  
  
You're jealous because you love Aragorn, prince, but pretty lil' Evenstar got to him first, I thought to myself.  
  
"I will never experience such romance." He sighed.  
  
~It's time to light the dynamite~, I thought, and then wondered where the hell I learnt these weird phrases. I blamed the obvious culprit, Glindir.  
  
"How can you say that?" I said to Legolas, as though shocked.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"My dear Greenleaf, love is around the corner for you. Have you forgotten already, with the whole quest?"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"You have an admirer." I whispered dramatically. Instinctively, he looked around the room, smoothing his hair nervously.  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Ah, a fair angel, whose heart has been solely devoted to you the moment she set eyes on you."  
  
"You mean I've never MET HER?"  
  
"Of course you've met her!" I said, 'shocked', "Remember? She is fair and free, a wonder of mind and soul. She is fair of face, free of spirit. She is brill . . ."  
  
"Can't be Arwen . . . Nariel?" he said, eyebrows knotted in confusion.  
  
"NO!" I said, more sharply than I expected. I didn't know why that insulted me so much, that there was a possibility he liked Nariel. I relaxed and said:  
  
"She is Marien Telemnar, youngest daughter of Erestor. You love her."  
  
"HER?!" he cried, almost standing up. A few people stared briefly.  
  
"Yes, my prince. She has told me everything, you need not fear. After the quest was over, you two were to be married! Congratulations!" I laughed, amazed at my own brilliant acting skills. This was going better than I imagined.  
  
"Haldir, have you gone mad?!" he cried, straining to keep his voice down, "I am not getting married! I don't even know this girl! I've only seen her once, and that was over 60 years ago!!!"  
  
I gave a pretend cluck of disapproval.  
  
"If that's the way you treat her, I pity you. She showed you true fidelity, she loves you! How can you say these things about her?"  
  
I watched gleefully as his eyes bulged out.  
  
"B-but, whaa . . . what the ****! Haldir, why does she love me?! I don't know her!" he sat back onto his seat in a defeated way.  
  
I stretched my face to resemble something of mild concern.  
  
"You, and Marien? Legolas, do you really not even know her?" I gasped exaggeratedly, "But . . how can she say . . . marriage! What about the wedding?"  
  
"You have obviously been fooled, Haldir. I know not much of this woman, but I hear that she, uh . . ." he made a loopy gesture with his finger around his head.  
  
I forced my face into one of understanding.  
  
"I guess you are right, if you don't even know her. But she DID say about the wedding. Her father had even got the location planned!"  
  
His eyes bulged once more.  
  
"Her father . . ."  
  
I made an expression of shock.  
  
"You knew NOTHING ABOUT IT?!?!"  
  
Obviously, no.  
  
I pretended to join him in his moment of silent panic.  
  
"Right, if I explain to Erestor, about it all being a mistake, then surely, he will believe me!" he said, breathing quickly, "I mean, I never . . . marriage. . . "  
  
I nodded as if concerned.  
  
Several of the Halflings were having a food fight. The dwarf was having a discussion with Eomer of Rohan about Galadriel and Arwen.  
  
"Come now, Elf, why so glum?" he cried merrily, chucking a grape at Legolas.  
  
"Gimli, I have not the time, not the energy." He replied. I nodded behind his back.  
  
"Haldir," he turned to me, I looked sincerely at him, "Help me, you obviously know all about it. Help me out of this."  
  
"Well, you really got yourself into it."  
  
"Oh, what will I do? I don't want to be married! Especially not to HER. Erestor will never let me off if he's already planned the whole thing!"  
  
"You know, she is quite pretty."  
  
He put his face in his hands. No one else noticed him.  
  
Around me, the food fight was becoming a pitched battle. There was not an intact plate of food left that had not been thrown, vomited up or devoured.  
  
Gimli and Eomer were having a fight about who was the prettiest, and they weren't talking about Galadriel or Arwen anymore.  
  
The hobbits had also had a beauty competition, and all were very angry when Sam of all people won.  
  
Down the other end of the table, Celeborn had finally confronted Elrond, accusing him of adultery with his wife, who promptly slapped him on the face.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn had taken their 'love expressing' very seriously, and had the dignity to take it to a private room. They slipped out unnoticed by nearly all.  
  
In simple terms, the feast was chaos. I could not hear myself with all the noise.  
  
I led Legolas into the quieter corridor and exacted the second stage.  
  
"You must explain to Erestor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Explain to him. It will be futile talking to Marien about anything. Explain to Erestor, and if you convince HIM, all will be well. He is the big cheese, who makes all the decisions. If he believes you, you'll be off the hook."  
  
He nodded silently. He seemed to be shivering from fright and I wondered if I had gone too far with the prank. I was toying with so many people's feelings.  
  
Nah, he was overreacting anyway. If I were in his shoes, I'd snatch up the opportunity right away. I wondered for a moment why he didn't.  
  
Nah.  
  
"I will go immediately. But I'll have to think of what to say first." He managed to get out. "Marriage to a person I don't even know . . ."  
  
"Then I shall leave you in peace." I said, leaving.  
  
~*~__________________________________________________________~*~  
  
"Master Erestor!" I called down the empty hallway after him.  
  
"What is it Haldir?" came the lazy reply. Honestly, you'd think he didn't like me or something.  
  
"Erm, it's a rather delicate matter, can I speak to you in private?"  
  
He sighed, but consented, waving away the people around him. Once we were alone, I set about phase three.  
  
"Legolas Thranduillion loves Marien." I said abruptly.  
  
Of all the things he'd expected, it was not that. He choked and I patted him on the back. He sounded like he'd just inhaled his own teeth.  
  
"Marien? Greenleaf?!" he croaked.  
  
I nodded sincerely.  
  
"He . . . er . . . is planning to ask you for her hand in marriage." I added innocently.  
  
More choking.  
  
"Marriage?!" he cried, his face red from shock, "That's, that's . . . wonderful!!!"  
  
I was relieved. This was exactly what I was expecting.  
  
"But the thing is, my good sir, he . . . er . . . is a bit shy."  
  
"Shy?" he said, recovering slightly.  
  
"Yes, actually, very shy. He is going to confront you on this matter tonight, but knowing him, he will probably choke on his own words before he can get them out."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"That's why I came to pre-warn you. If he says anything wrong or out of the ordinary, please don't hold it against him because he has a true heart and he truly loves Marien."  
  
"Well, I can hardly object. It's high time Marien found herself a husband, and I'm overjoyed that there is someone so suitable. Don't worry; I won't let him embarrass himself. He needn't say a word. He's the prince of Greenwood the Great! I think she will definitely agree to this match."  
  
~Oh SHE will, but HE won't. ~  
  
"But Nariel," he continued, shaking his head, "I don't think she'll ever find anyone. It seems to her that no one is good enough. I am planning to suggest to her one of the sons of Elrond, but I have little hope."  
  
"You ARE?!" I said, wondering why I was so panicky about this subject.  
  
"Yes." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Thank you for this information. You have been a great help."  
  
And then he left.  
  
I only hope I can see the look on Greenleaf's face when he realises he is a Dead-leaf, a dead-married-leaf. 


	14. 

14: Decisions and Other Matters  
  
(TINDOMIEL: warning. Legolas sympathisers may wish to look away now. I really don't have anything against him. I like Legolas, really. I just want to break his esteem.)  
  
[I really ought to finish this fic soon]  
  
The first thing I noticed as I entered the mess hall for breakfast was that Celeborn and Galadriel still hadn't made up over yesterdays little tiff, judging by the way Celeborn had to spend the night in the parlour, sleeping on a dining table.  
  
No, wait, that was the SECOND thing. The first thing I noticed was that I was hungry.  
  
I decided to approach him. He was snoring a little bit, which was disturbing because he never snored (I would know). And he'd slept with his eyes CLOSED. Both eyes, lids down. Creepy. He still hadn't woken up. I had gotten up early, so the hall was completely empty.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
A little stirring, and a small snort. I poked him in the ribs.  
  
"My Lord? Celeborn?"  
  
A little grunt, and then a "No . . . don't kick me there . . . Please, at least give me my aftershave? Alatariel?"  
  
Then, sensing my presence, he woke up and sat up.  
  
"Haldir." He nodded to me. I raised an indicating eyebrow. His hair was messy and looked like it hadn't been combed. He was wearing the same blue outfit he wore the day the before. I never knew a day without Green Queen could end like this.  
  
"My lord? Did she not let you in then? You could have shared a room with someone else." I decided to get straight to the point. In Lorien, he knew all too well he could never keep secrets from me.  
  
"Yes . . . well." He looked very uncomfortable indeed. "I have things to do. Is breakfast ready yet?"  
  
"No, my lord. I'm the first up. Daylight has not even come yet. You really should get ready. We are leaving the city today."  
  
"The men here are so lazy. Always waking after dawn. I'm going to have a talk with the Elfstone."  
  
And saying so, he promptly left the hall without even a 'good morning'. Where the hell does the nobility learn their manners? The hall was completely deserted, as it was still early. I was the first down for breakfast (I could not stand a minute more of sharing a room with He Who Snores Loudly, a.k.a. Glindir).  
  
Dawn was peeping through the curtains, and already, some elves were dressed and down for breakfast, only to be disappointed that the Gondorian chefs were still sleeping. Elves were much earlier wakers.  
  
I sat down at one of the many small round breakfast tables scattered around the hall. Each was capable of seating half a dozen. I looked to the corridors leading up to the guest rooms, hoping that either Glindir or Nariel would come down, then people wouldn't think I was a loner all on my own, I'd have some company.  
  
Whom should I meet first thing that day but Legolas Thranduillion? There he was, pacing down the hallway towards me. He was dressed in different robes from the day before, lilac ones, which didn't suit him.  
  
I stood up to greet him, putting on an icky fake smile.  
  
"Legolas! How did the meeting with Erestor go?" I said with as much sickly sweet cheer I could muster.  
  
At first I thought he didn't see me. He glared silently and loathingly in my direction, eyes dark, before pacing towards me.  
  
I widened my Icky Smile, but the next thing I felt was his hard fist colliding into my jaw. It caught me by surprise, I was unprepared, and fell forward on my face, onto the marble floor with a thud.  
  
"You know very well how the meeting with Erestor went. How could you?" he spat down at me.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." I replied lazily, still on the floor "So, did it not work out?" He pushed me down with his foot. I guessed the meeting with Erestor did NOT go well.  
  
~I wonder why~  
  
"Erestor seemed to have got it into his head that I was proposing marriage. He seemed to know nothing of what you told me at the feast. He wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain, thinking that I was SHY."  
  
"How strange." I yawned.  
  
"And now he HAS got the location planned. MY HOME. Mirkwood, I mean, Greenwood, whatever. HE HAS THE WHOLE WEDDING ORGANISED!"  
  
I inspected my fingernails in a bored fashion.  
  
"I thought we had a truce!" I heard him bellow above me.  
  
"YOU thought" I muttered darkly in reply, "I would die before I let you have the last word, Greenleaf."  
  
And his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
In anger, he dealt me another painful blow on my back; landing his elbow hard the spot below my shoulder near my spine; my old injury, the relic of Helm's Deep.  
  
I cried out in pain, collapsing onto the floor. Something fell out of one of my pockets, and I recognised it to be the diamond ring I 'stole' off Arwen. I'd forgotten all about it. It rolled onto the floor before me, but he didn't notice. He hit me again, at the base of my neck, until I was flat out on the floor.  
  
"HEY!" an angry voice cried out behind me, a woman's voice.  
  
His shadow left me for a moment and confronted the speaker. Then I realised it was Nariel. I felt her slender arms help me onto my feet, and I picked up the ring, but she wasn't paying me much attention. She was glaring icily at Legolas. I wisely backed out to watch from afar.  
  
"What in Arda do you think you're doing?!" She snarled at him. He shrunk back for a moment, stunned, though her full height only reached his shoulder.  
  
"It does not concern you, daughter of ERESTOR." He bit back, spitting out the last word, as if coming to his senses.  
  
Her eyes flared at him, and if I were a good friend, I would advise Legolas to back out right about now, because things could get ugly . . . for him.  
  
"It concerns me very much." She said in a tone of forced calm, "I have just witnessed you launch an unprovoked attack upon a helpless friend of mine."  
  
She breathed the word 'friend' out quietly, as if she wasn't sure that was the right word. But she wasn't finished.  
  
" . . . And I have also heard that you have been toying with my sister's affections. You asked for her hand in marriage, did you not?"  
  
"NO!!!" he pleaded, fear starting to creep into his face. He too had sensed that premonition, messing with Her was not something to be reckoned with.  
  
"DO YOU DENY IT?!" she roared at him. The few elves waiting nearby in the corridors evaporated.  
  
At the thought of marriage I looked down at the diamond ring I had almost forgotten about. There it was, sparkling beautifully in my hand, glistening like the rose dawn. It reminded me of Helm's Deep: when I thought I was going to die, I saw the Dawn, shining across the horizon with all its beauty. And I lived.  
  
I looked up again at Nariel, who had just boxed the Prince around the head. His hand went to his ear immediately, and was about to retaliate when she kicked him hard in his shin. He yelped and held his knee with both hands, bouncing around on one foot. She was standing up for me, but also to exact a personal revenge.  
  
I looked down at the ring again, sparkling like the Sunstar. So beautiful, so enticing.  
  
Looking back up, Nariel had the son of Thranduil sprawled on the floor, moaning in pain.  
  
I looked at the beautiful ring, then Nariel (who had just punched the Prince in the face again), then the ring, then Nariel.  
  
Ring. Nariel. Ring. Nariel. Ring. Nariel.  
  
Then I put the ring back into my pocket.  
  
Legolas had crawled away in fear long ago, shielding his injured body parts while trying not to draw attention. His lilac robe had turned a muddy puce. I almost felt sorry for him. He was beaten by a girl half his size.  
  
Nah.  
  
Nariel came back up to me, wiping her hands onto her dress, which was a pretty shade of navy.  
  
"Breakfast?" she said calmly to me, offering me her arm. A cook had appeared from the kitchen doorway, yawning openly. He set out a few buffet dishes.  
  
I nodded, half terrified, half relieved. I took her arm and led her to a table for breakfast. She didn't look a bit taxed with all the beating. I wondered what it was like to REALLY anger her. I sighed a breath of relief that all I got from my last squabble was a black eye.  
  
I didn't mind at all that a GIRL had just fought my battle for me. I was just relieved that she was fighting FOR me, and not against.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood may never be the same again. Glindir and Lamalas would see to that.  
  
~*~  
  
This was our last day in Gondor. And I had made up my mind.  
  
"Elrond, I'm returning to Lothlorien." I told him as we rode out the northern gates of Minas Tirith with the congregations of Rivendell, Lothlorien, Ithilien, Gondor and Rohan. The pyre carrying King Theoden creaked behind us. We were all wearing formal finery for his funeral in Rohan; his body was to be finally laid in rest. For the return journey, I had a horse! Lavender, the white palfrey that used to be Galadriel's, Nariel was riding.  
  
"But Haldir! You haven't even spent a full month in Imladris, and I though you HATED Lorien?"  
  
"Not immediately. I will spend some more time in Rivendell. I've acquired many friends there. But I will have to return to the Wood sometime. It is my home. It's in my blood. I will always remember Rivendell. It is such a wonderful place, but there's no place like Home."  
  
He gave me an odd look.  
  
"You may do as you wish. I cannot restrain you. I hope you've had fun in Rivendell."  
  
"Thank you, sire."  
  
He gave a small smile. "But spend a LITTLE more time in Imladris, please. I know someone who really wants you to. Oh, yes she does!"  
  
This was unlike anything of Elrond, and I didn't bother to ask more. Instead, I rode out and talked a little with Aragorn. He seemed happy. He had a whole kingdom, a title, and the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Hey, my old friend! How do you fare?" he asked me as I approached him.  
  
I gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Better than you think." Legolas scowled behind us. He had cleverly disguised his bruises with lady's face powder and make-up before we left. Glindir told me.  
  
"No more wounds I hope."  
  
"Hoho, not on MY person." I said cheerily. The scowl behind us increased in size.  
  
It was a lovely day. We rode past the Druadan forest and Aragorn said something about a present for some 'Ghan-Buri-something'. I wasn't paying attention.  
  
It was a lovely day. Nariel was just a little way ahead.  
  
And the diamond ring was still in my pocket. 


	15. fifteen

15: Homeward Bound  
  
Everyone had a moment of silence as Theoden Thengel's son, king of Rohan was finally laid to rest in Edoras, among his own kin. I couldn't bear thinking about death. I had fought alongside him at the Hornburg, and I felt a little apprehension at the thought. One of the halflings that came with us was crying openly at the lament that was sung. I felt sorry for him. The Doom of Men affected all.  
  
I had never been to Meduseld before, and though it was nothing compared to Rivendell, it was still beautiful, in a unique way. The halls were high and golden, and it shone with splendour. As we feasted on traditional Rohirric delicacies (on silver plates), the King Eomer proclaimed the engagement between the Prince Faramir of Ithilien (the steward's son) to Eowyn of Rohan. As the lady stood up to drink a toast, I recognised her as the nurse! The matron at Helm's Deep! The one who 'admired' Aragorn?  
  
Well, she didn't do too badly. A prince isn't bad. He's quite good looking too. She saw my astonished face in recognising her and gave me a discreet wink. I wondered if this had anything to do with what I said to her at the Hornburg. Probably didn't work. Aragorn and Arwen are still together, and will be for the rest for their lives. I though over my former, mischievous self and wondered why I'd changed.  
  
Because of a near death experience, or because I'd realised the true complexity of Love, my heart shattered in the process?  
  
I raised my glass to her, white lady of Rohan. She seemed happier than I remembered her, and felt joyful that nearly everyone had found happiness, and love.  
  
She turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Wish me joy, my liege lord and healer," she said, raising her glass to him.  
  
"I have wished thee joy from the moment I saw thee. It brings me great joy to see thee in bliss." He replied very poetically, raising his goblet.  
  
I was delighted to see Arwen gave her husband a very sour look. For once, Arwen wasn't beautiful.  
  
*  
  
The few days in Rohan were very cheerful. Glindir and I borrowed horses and went riding in the lush green fields near the palace. Its just as I remembered it: full of horse manure.  
  
I spent as much time as possible from the guest quarters and the palace, in fear of meeting Legolas again. No doubt he blamed he for his humiliating defeat. In contrast, Marien seemed to have warmed to me considerably. At first she was shy when we talked during the feast, but slowly, she regained her benevolence and niceness towards me; and I remembered again the sweet maiden, when she gave me the apple in Rivendell. She stopped talking about Matters of the Heart in front of me, but I didn't know her father's reaction about the whole issue. I thought better than to ask.  
  
Erestor was not one to forgive and forget. I wondered if he knew the truth, the WHOLE truth, which he would hate more: me, or Legolas. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
I had:  
  
-Invaded his youngest daughters privacy (when I sneaked on her in her tent)  
  
-Played a cruel trick, seriously breaching their trust of me, played with their emotions, all to avenge a certain prince of Mirkwood, no, Greenwood. (It's called Eryn Lasgalen now).  
  
-Involved his elder daughter in a common brawl, and allowed her to go beyond her womanly demureness. But I'm not too sure that counts. It was self-defence after all.  
  
Which is why I've been avoiding Erestor as well. It was highly likely the whiny Prince had gone to him with the true account of the situation, in which case, I was dead meat.  
  
~  
  
One day, when returning from a long riding trip with Glindir, I returned to the stables to find Nariel waiting for me. She was not pleased with me, judging by her frown, and the way she folded her arms in a very businesslike manner. I was too tired to argue with her though. I was not a born rider, and though I could STAY on a horse, riding it WELL was another matter altogether. Well, when you grow up in a world chock-full of tall, thick trees, and you spend you life up a tree, horse-riding lessons were not really considered necessary.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" she said abruptly. I decided that trying to hide anything from her was futile, and more often than not, resulted in pain. Glindir tittered behind my back. Ever since the fight, he teased me about how a woman fought my battle for me. Of course, he'd never say it on front of Nariel. He wasn't THAT stupid. She just stood there, waiting for my answer, a foot tapping on the floor.  
  
"I'm not avoiding YOU." I said with a sigh, throwing my horse some hay. She gave a sulky pout. I sighed again and explained how I feared the wrath of many for what I did.  
  
"Well then you should know, Legolas HAS been to my father," here she giggled, " but he wouldn't believe him. He insisted that he wasn't going to change his mind since he already had the location planned - Thranduil's palace! He told Mirkwood Prince that he'd have to marry her anyway. At least Marien is pleased. "  
  
It took me a moment to process all that had been said. Even Glindir was silent.  
  
"So what does your father think of me?"  
  
Her smile vanished.  
  
"Um . . . he doesn't really, well, pay attention to you in any way. He, um, he doesn't really trust the Lothlorien folk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, ever since mother went with her Lady Celebrian . . ."  
  
"Your mother sailed away with Elrond's wife?"  
  
"Yes. She was assaulted while coming back form Lothlorien you know."  
  
"Oh." She looked so dismal that I didn't pursue the subject. "How is the Mirkwood prince?" I said, changing the subject. Her smile lit up again, giving her eyes a glitter of something rather malevolent.  
  
"He fares well enough. You need not worry about him. He will be going to the Glittering Caves with the dwarf, Gimli. He, too, has people to avoid."  
  
"Ah, like my father used to say: if life gives you lemons, squeeze the juice into someone's eye!"  
  
"I like your attitude!" said Glindir, "I only wish I was there to see it."  
  
Nariel looked uncomfortable. She scratched her head and then said, "You do realise that we are leaving Edoras this afternoon. Elrond is having his last words, and then we're setting off." She eyed my dusty clothes and muddy shoes, "You really should be preparing your bags and things. We have to say our farewells. Come on!"  
  
*  
  
After we'd packed our bags, the three of us exited the golden hall onto a dazzling courtyard. Elves were embracing everywhere. There was a feeling in the air of great joy, yet great sadness. I could feel the tension of the Rivendellian Elves, as they prepared to say farewell to their beloved Evenstar, who would not be accompanying us northward. Aragorn insisted she needed rest and planned to escort us north himself.  
  
She was across the courtyard, wiping her streaming eyes with her sleeve, after breaking away from a tight embrace with her brothers. They too had red eyes, but they tried to hide it with smiles and shy laughs. The three of them laughed in a pained way.  
  
Elladan wiped his tears away, and flashed a smile in my direction. I was a little confused at first, but then I realised he wasn't smiling at me.  
  
I saw beside me, Nariel, wave back at him. He leaned over and whispered something into his brother's ear, his eyes still following Nariel.  
  
Erestor's words came back to me: 'I've been thinking about introducing her to one of the sons of Elrond.'  
  
I suddenly had a strong desire to kick something, or someone.  
  
Arwen's voice drew me away from my confused feelings. She gave a bashful laugh and surveyed me shyly before flinging herself in my arms. The people around me laughed. She let go.  
  
"Haldir, um, we've had our grudges haven't we?"  
  
I could only nod.  
  
"Well. This really could be the last time I ever-", Her voice cracked and she broke off. It took her a moment to compose herself.  
  
"I just want to say, I want this twisted relationship we have to became neutral, acceptable?" she said. I paused, anticipating her words.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"I forgive you." She said, smiling slightly.  
  
It never occurred to me to correct her. But something gnawed at me, at my conscience, something in the form of a diamond ring.  
  
"My lady Undomiel?"  
  
"Yes? Do not call me so. It sounds so formal."  
  
"I have something that belongs to you. I, uh . . . found it one day. I think it should be returned to you." I held out the ring, feeling a great sense of deprivation in doing so.  
  
She looked down on it, then back at my face. I kept my expression neutral.  
  
"I . . . think you should keep it." She said after a while, her eyes were sincere.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think you should have it. Just take it as a parting gift from the Evenstar and the Queen of Gondor. You may require it for . . . some things."  
  
I gave her a warm embrace, and then prepared to leave her sight forever. It was took much effort to continually hate someone. Hey, I was happy for her. Lets leave it at that.  
  
Elrond came walking over to our little grouping. He looked a little nervous and flustered. We all took a step back, leaving Arwen and her father alone. Elrond looked around the company and gave a short laugh, and led his daughter up to a hill that stood in Edoras.  
  
We waited patiently, watching their silhouettes on the hill, only having the faintest idea of what was being said and thought up there. We could only imagine the pain that was up there. They were there a long time, and once I swore I heard shouting and crying. We shared only a fraction of their ache. One moment, they looked like they were fighting, and then they were in each other's arms, weeping. It made my eyes water to think about it. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was menstrual.  
  
When they came down, both were calm, though their eyes were red and sore. No one dared to say anything, and Elrond avoided everybody's gaze, most of all Aragorn's. He mounted his horse, giving Arwen a silent farewell. Her brothers followed suit, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
A stable boy brought out our horses, and Nariel delighted to see her little white palfrey again.  
  
"Is this Lavender? The horse with the digestive problems?" asked Glindir.  
  
"Her name's Niphredil. I changed it. It sounds much better."  
  
"What happened to your old one?"  
  
"I don't know." She said sadly. Galadriel was on a different horse than before (though still white), she was just a little way away, engaged in a conversation with Celeborn. They seemed to have made up after all. Eternity was too long to keep a grudge.  
  
As we rode out the north gates onto the lush green plain, Arwen and a few maids followed us further, smiling and waving, though Arwen did neither. Her face was impassive and unreadable.  
  
"She is depressed." Said a voice beside me.  
  
"Lamalas!"  
  
"Yes, Haldir, it is I. I'm surprised how you remember my name, I'd thought you'd all forgotten about me in Gondor and Rohan."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I've been too busy-"  
  
"Avoiding people, I know. It's not exactly a secret, what happened. You really could make a career out of it. You have the strangest psychology I have ever seen. At the moment, I think you are feeling jealous."  
  
I was staring at Nariel, who was talking with her sister, but one of the sons of Elrond rode up beside her and engaged her in chat. I felt my fist clench by itself.  
  
". . . Sorry, doc, what were you saying?" I said absently.  
  
He sighed, and went to talk to Glindir.  
  
Legolas snickered at me, before turning to talk with the dwarf. I'd have though Humiliating Defeat would have broken just a teeny bit of his self- esteem, but the arrogance proved otherwise.  
  
I heard the word's 'wait till he hears we're going to Helm's Deep'.  
  
Helm's Deep?!  
  
Oh no.  
  
This cannot be happening. 


	16. sixteen

16: Helm's Deep  
  
(Exams all this week, and I needed to sort out my priorities, so updates may be few, but the story has not yet finished!! In answer to a few of you, I have no grudge against Legolas whatsoever. I enjoy (well written) Legolas romances, especially The Easterling, by Scribe. I adore Orlando Bloom. My cruel treatment to him is merely an OOC piece of the overall plot. Truly, no offence meant.)  
  
[I really, really ought to finish this soon. Lets say . . . 20 chapters. I think I can do that.]  
  
NARIEL [yes, Nariel again. I just thought her POV would be nice, ok?]:  
  
He was troubled.  
  
I could tell. His eyes avoided everyone else's, and he stopped talking as we rode nearer and nearer to Helm's Deep. It must have been impossible for him to speak when here was the place where he'd lost both of his brothers in battle, where he helplessly watched them die.  
  
I couldn't imagine this place to be the scene of bloodthirsty warfare. Those towers, that gate, those battlements, to think that men and elves died here was hard. The sun was shining, and there were no corpses, for one thing. It was difficult to imagine that uruk-hai had ever been here, except perhaps the massive hole in the Deeping wall, which was filled with construction poles; the mending had already begun.  
  
Glindir had told me how the fight went. How the orcs had used Saruman's dynamite. How so many had been wounded and some had died. And then he went silent as well.  
  
The convoy still continued in a cheery way, but I noticed even those of the Fellowship were a little distant, Aragorn the Elfstone, Legolas, Gimli (or is it Grimli?). They had fought here. The stone had been scrubbed to a gleam, and though hard I tried, I could see no blood marks or stains, or any sign that here was a place of bloodshed. The men of Westfold blew trumpets to greet us and the gates opened into a plain but pleasant courtyard. We got rid of our horses and entered the great hall. I didn't even know they had a great hall. I reminded myself that this wasn't just a fortress for enemies.  
  
Everyone cheered considerably after the evening meal in the hall; it was plain, like all Edain food, yet satisfying to the stomach. Then Elrond stood up and said we would be staying here for a week, maybe more, and Haldir's face became shadowed. He hardly ate anything and he didn't converse at all during the meal, only occasionally glaring in Legolas' direction.  
  
Ah.  
  
He blames him.  
  
Its not Legolas' fault we're here. He had no say in the matter. Father said to me that Elrond was delaying our return home because he doesn't want for everyone to say so many farewells so soon. I can see his reason, and it is good reason, but can't he see what he's doing to my Haldir?  
  
MY Haldir?  
  
Did I just say that? No. I didn't mean it.  
  
Anyway, I called up on Lamalas. He seems a nice guy, if a little absent in the head, and Haldir trusts him (I think), and I asked if he could help my little hunnybuns.  
  
Hunnybuns?  
  
I'm sure I didn't mean to write that. I swear I never said that.  
  
ANYWAY, he said that he would. So the two of us go to find Haldir, on the way, passing a Glindir who was currently seducing some random attractive girls, talking like his mouth was full of pastry. Very disgusting; he was obviously drunk. I wanted to stop and give him a piece of my mind (and possibly fist) but I was more concerned for my sweetie pie.  
  
Sweetie Pie?!  
  
I am seriously losing myself.  
  
Besides, he never said he DIDN'T like me. He just . . . postponed the moment of truth. I am not going to bring it up again anyway. After all, Elladan's not so bad. He's positively sweet. But it's not the same. I can't feel relaxed around him. He's too formal. Elladan's. . . well . . . like royalty. He has the blood of Luthien, but I'd be happy with just a nice, down-to-earth elf that can be a lover and a friend.  
  
I found Haldir in the evening moonlight, staring out from the top of the battlement wall. He sensed me and turned around, avoiding my glance.  
  
"This was where Rumil died." He said awkwardly, "I don't know where they found Orophin's body."  
  
I felt like walking over to him and just cradle and hold him in my arms.  
  
"I-I can help you." Said Lamalas from behind me. He got only a nod in reply.  
  
Then, Haldir pointed to the spot where I was standing; he said.  
  
"I died there."  
  
*  
  
2 hours later we tied him to a chair. We decided we weren't taking any chances. He seemed to be getting worse, if he was sick at all. Lamalas said he was sinking into depression. He'd read about it, usually it affected Men, but when an Elf had it, that could lead to Bad, or even Big Bad.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Haldir. He'd hardly said anything, not even objecting when we tied him down.  
  
"A little exercise called: 'hipnote-ism'." I said, then thinking, added: "We're trying to help you."  
  
Then I wondered to myself if helping really involved tying your friend to a chair and subjecting him to 'mental treatment'.  
  
Did I just say 'friend'?  
  
Yes.  
  
That's fine. Anyway:  
  
"Something like that, yes." Said Lamalas. He took out of the folds of his robes a brassy watch on a chain. He held it by the tip of the chain and swung it in a pendulum movement before Haldir's eyes.  
  
"Listen to my voice."  
  
I nearly burst out laughing, but I saw Haldir's eyes follow the movement of the watch. The way the brass swung in an arc, yet the hands continued moving on their own. Soon, he was transfixed. His eyes drooped as he fell into a sleep-trance state.  
  
"You will LIVE." Said Lamalas. I was about to ask him what this had to do with anything, but refrained. He knew what he was doing. He was a professional. I hope.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he said to Haldir, whose eyes had drifted shut. His head leaned back onto the back of the chair.  
  
He blinked vigorously, eyes still closed, as if in a conscious sleep.  
  
"I feel deceased." Was the flat reply, "I feel guilty for my brother's deaths here, a month ago. I could have prevented them. At least I could have mourned them for a period of time. Instead I moved on. I moved on without looking back. I feel awful. Instead of mourning their deaths, I gave only thought to my own injuries. I only thought of Rivendell. I don't even know where their ashes lie. I was lucky to be alive. But I don't know if I deserve it."  
  
He drew a rattled breath, his head falling onto his chest.  
  
"Yet you live." said Lamalas, "you should make the best of it. Do you understand?"  
  
"I live. For you." He stared at me pointedly, though his eyes were closed. I was unnerved.  
  
"I think he really is sick." I said to Lamalas, "maybe we should get Elrond to help."  
  
"No. He is all better now." he said, putting his watch back into his pocket.  
  
"Really? Just like that?"  
  
"The therapy works on the basis that the patient lets out their true troubles and emotions in the form of words, but without knowing it, because of the hypnotism, they cannot say a lie in this stasis. They'll just think they're sleeping, but wake up feeling better than they ever have, and the dark thoughts shall disturb them no longer."  
  
"Amazing. So he is currently sleeping?"  
  
"Not quite. He is still in the trance I put him in. he has to answer truthfully to anything I say." He said. I could see where that was going.  
  
He bent down to Haldir's peaceful face.  
  
"Tell me your darkest secret." Said Lamalas, then seeing my shocked face, "This is a great opportunity!"  
  
Haldir was powerless. His eyelids fluttered.  
  
"I had a childhood toy called Mr. Hunnybunny." He said before I could stop him, "I like to hold him at night. He is very furry."  
  
Hunnybunny. Now where have I heard that before?  
  
"What do you think of Arwen?" he asked again.  
  
"She's all right. Nice butt."  
  
I felt a strange desire to strangle something.  
  
"Do you . . . love . . . her?" he said.  
  
"No, Lamalas. We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong." I interupted, not liking where this was going. This was wrong of him. No one could resist Arwen. The condescending bitch.  
  
Haldir's drone came up.  
  
"No. I far prefer Nariel." He said, blinking vigorously.  
  
I felt myself blushing to my toes. But Lamalas wasn't finished.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I wanted to hit him for asking that, but I couldn't because Haldir started talking again, and half of me wanted to hear what he was saying.  
  
"She's like the Dawn, A reason for living. Like when I died, and then I saw the Dawn. It was so beautiful . . . just like her. I have a ring for her, a beautiful ring, but I don't know when to give her it."  
  
There was a complete silence. Lamalas was lost for words.  
  
"Oh, so you like me for my beauty?!" I heard myself shouting, and before I could fully react to what I was doing myself, I stormed over to the prostrate figure and slapped him, hard.  
  
What made me do it? Anger? Embarrassment?  
  
Joy?!  
  
He snorted, his head tipped back, still in a trance.  
  
He hadn't even felt it.  
  
*  
  
Next thing I was running back to the guest chambers. Marien walked out of one of the rooms.  
  
"Where have you been? I've had to set out your stuff for you! Have you seen my Legolas anywhere? Its like he's avoiding me."  
  
I ignored her completely and just flopped back onto my bed. I didn't know if I was happy or sad.  
  
I tried to be happy, laughing until tears came and Marien gave up entirely and let me be alone; and even when I was asleep, there would occasionally be a fit of giggles.  
  
Love can make you do strange things. 


	17. 

17: Things get Complicated (what a surprise)  
  
[Sorry this came out so late. I've had a lot on my schedule lately. I'll try and finish this series as soon as I can.]  
  
"Tell me! What did I say?!" The figure called across the tall stone tower walls. He chased after a female elf eagerly, apparently concerned about something.  
  
"I already told you: you said Nothing Out of the Ordinary." She turned to reply, but her smirk betrayed her.  
  
"You're hiding something." Haldir said, stopping before her.  
  
"If I denied that, I would be lying." She admitted, avoiding his gaze. She marvelled at how he'd changed. Just yesterday, he'd been so grieved, so mournful. This was his place of death. She was amazed at this change in him. He was able to be happy now, and not grieve the deaths of his brothers, and himself. He had died here, had he not? Yet now it meant nothing to him. He could smile and laugh like he normally would. She had to admit, Lamalas was something of a genius.  
  
"Then tell me what I said!" he persisted.  
  
"You have to understand that you were in a trance, and you could not lie." She said firmly, and then she took a breath.  
  
"You said something about a Mr. Hunnybunny?" she said tentatively.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Not Mr. Hunnybunny?!?"  
  
She nodded in affirmation, watching nervously as Haldir's face went white, and then red, and then purple, reminding her strongly of yoghurt made of cream. After a while, he calmed down.  
  
"What else?" he asked quietly.  
  
"There wasn't anything else." She said, but her cheeks flamed red to her ears, betraying her once again.  
  
He simply looked at her.  
  
"Well . . . " she started hesitantly, "Youmayhavesaidsomethingaboutreallylikingme, likelovingmeandyouprefermetoArwen."  
  
And in a flash, she had disappeared. Or more accurately, run away over the tower giggling madly.  
  
Haldir was left to contemplate those word(s).  
  
*  
  
It occurred to Haldir as he stood on the battlements of Helm's Deep looking out over the Westfold ('since when was there a forest?'), that for the first time in a long while, he was actually happy. Happy, content, satisfied.  
  
He was happy he had come to Helm's Deep.  
  
He was happy he'd died.  
  
There was reason to it; if he hadn't come to Helm's Deep and 'died', then they wouldn't have sent him to Rivendell to be ''healed''. Then he'd never witness the memorable voyage to Gondor.  
  
He'd never meet people like Glindir . . . and Nariel.  
  
Before them his life was just . . . boring. Patrolling the northern border of Lorien, occasionally killing dumb orcs.  
  
Then he'd lost all his loved ones in one night, one place.  
  
Sure, Rumil and Orophin were strategically annoying as brothers, but they made his life worthwhile. He'd never thought about it before now, but he really missed them. It was funny how it had never occurred to him, how much he loved his brothers. He never admitted it to anyone, or even mentioned it in a diary, but he really missed them. But he wouldn't call them back from the dead. They were over. He said a silent prayer for them, Rumil and Orophin, steady protectors of the Golden Wood.  
  
Roused from his thoughts he turned back, and saw Marien walk towards him. She was her usual petulant self, and her pink dress was a little ruffled. Of course, there was only one thing on her mind that she would ever come to see HIM about.  
  
"Have you seen Laegolas anywhere?" she said.  
  
Haldir remained calm. Maybe it was time someone properly explained to her. Maybe it was his responsibility to tell her. She couldn't go on like this. In this world, it was not a good thing to get your hopes up. The higher your hopes went, the faster they came down, with double the landing pain.  
  
"Marien, where do YOU think he is?" he said patiently.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I can't ever seem to find him." She said matter-of-factly, "He ignores me most of the time. Helm's Deep is so big; we hardly ever see each other. I really don't know where he is."  
  
Haldir sighed, and thought carefully about how he was to say the intended things to her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that Legolas had gone with Gimli to Aglarond, possibly to avoid her and her dominating father. Hmm.  
  
"Um, Marien?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to understand something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Firstly, not all relationships work out, no matter how well based they are." He said patiently, "Love is not always so fancy free. Not everyone falls in love and finds their prince Charming."  
  
He didn't meet her questioning eyes, but quietly continued.  
  
"Not everyone finds love."  
  
To his surprise, when he looked back at her, she was smiling at him. He'd expected her to be upset.  
  
"Oh, Haldir," she said cheerily, "How can you say things like that? Love is all around us. Has your mother never read you fairytales? Do you not pay attention to the world around you?"  
  
"Fairytales are fairytales, not fact--" He tried to argue. His mother had never read him fairytales. He hardly remembered his mother. Celeborn had been something of a fatherly figure for him, but he didn't really have experience with his mother.  
  
"But what about the people around us?" she continued hotly, "Have they not found love? The lady Arwen Evenstar, she has found her true love, and he is a mortal, a mortal for goodness sakes! And that mortal lady Eowyn, who didn't find love with the Elfstone, yet found solace with the steward's son. Even her brother is going to be married to Prince Imrahil's daughter, the one they call Lothiriel!"  
  
She took a breath.  
  
"And you say love is not around us?!" she said, "Well, what about you and Nariel?"  
  
Haldir blushed furiously, looking very much like a carrot.  
  
"That's a different matter altogether." He said firmly.  
  
"So what makes you think that I will not find my love in Laegolas?" she said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
Haldir was stumped.  
  
"Why will you not understand that we are right for each other? Do you think I am foolish, stupid even, to think I can love him?"  
  
"No! You mustn't think that!"  
  
"You don't understand Haldir," she said, turning away from his gaze, "I knew it. I knew it from the first moment I saw him. When I saw him, his beautiful radiant face, I felt a new world, a different reality being opened up to me. I imagined life with him, to be with him, to love him. I wanted that reality so badly. I wanted to love him. I chose to love him, Haldir. I chose to give my heart to him."  
  
"But he shall not return it."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, that is true." She murmured.  
  
"Legolas is not one for commitment, you know that. He may claim to love a lady, but marriage is out of the question. He enjoys being a bachelor, and is not about to give it up for some girl who gives her whole heart to him and arranges a marriage between them. When will parents realise that arranged marriages are so very wrong?"  
  
She laughed gently, but it petered out.  
  
"He does not love me." She said, and with that, she started trembling, shuddering violently, that Haldir wondered if she was all right. Then he realised she was crying.  
  
He embraced her and held her close, detecting a faint smell of flowers on her, and she cried, sobbing hoarsely onto his shoulder. It felt nice that she had chosen to cry on him, Haldir thought, and then realised that maybe what she said was right. Love was all around us. And it was true; it wasn't going to wait for you.  
  
It struck him that though he was so close to his former desire, he didn't seem to feel anything towards her at all, maybe some warmth and caring for her, but nothing beyond that. It struck him that he didn't care that this woman had rejected him, causing him so much pain all that time ago. It didn't matter. Had she not experienced the same thing, only inwardly? She had strived so long to make her dreams come true, all the time trying to ignore the fact that it took two to make a wholesome relationship.  
  
She had finally accepted denial, and legolas was nowhere to be seen. He smiled at that fact.  
  
Marien pulled away from him, wiping her eyes, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I just . . . I just wanted that dream to come true. I . . . I wanted it so badly."  
  
He hushed her gently.  
  
"Thank you for being so patient with me. I . lost control, for a moment. I felt so upset, you know? I'm probably over-reacting."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Thank you again Haldir. You've given me good advice."  
  
"By any chance, do you love me now?"  
  
She laughed heartily, and Haldir noticed it was more carefree the old one that he remembered. He smiled at it.  
  
"No, I couldn't do that. You are not within my reach anymore. I will search for another who loves me back, and we shall cross the sea together."  
  
"Uh, yeah, rightly so."  
  
"Speaking of which, you know how there's been a lot of bother with RINGS lately?" she said slyly, "Don't you think you should sort some of it out?"  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I heard what you said with Arwen. Nariel already knows. Don't you think you should put an end to all the waiting?"  
  
"But we're immortal! We are not of the Edain! We have all the time in the world!"  
  
"But not on Middle Earth." She said sadly.  
  
He fell silent.  
  
"Are you thinking of leaving then?" he asked.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I'd hoped to leave together with my loved one. I guess that'll never happen. But you can make it with her. I'm giving you permission to pursue my sister, for Eru-sakes! Now go find her. NOW!"  
  
It did not take long for Haldir to realise that Marien had also inherited the same temper as her sister. 


	18. eighteen

[I've been reading a lot of Terry Pratchett at the moment, and I'm beginning to imitate his writing style. You may spot a few similarities. Is it me, or are my chapters getting longer and longer?]  
  
18: Confused  
  
He went.  
  
He had no idea where to go, or what to say, but he shared Marien's idea that he had to tell her, face-to-face, that he did love her.  
  
Therefore it was unnervingly convenient for him to find her standing, alone, on one to the southerly balconies.  
  
"UM." He said to get her attention. She turned around at his voice, and her face broke into a smile when she saw whom it was.  
  
"Haldir. How nice to see you." She said, somewhat reserved.  
  
"Yeah-I . . ." he said, and then broke off.  
  
He thought for a moment. Or two. And then one more. And when many moments had passed, he finally thought of what to say. And it was very stupid, and went along the lines of:  
  
"Nariel, I love you."  
  
He half expected her to burst out laughing, but she didn't. There was a faint smile on her face, mingled with surprise and joy.  
  
"Well . . ." she started.  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"I've just been introduced to Elladan." She said. Haldir felt as if he'd had his heart torn out, even though she hadn't even said anything heart- breaking yet. She was going to refuse him. His chest felt vaguely empty and his breathing became laboured. He knew it. First her sister, now her. He didn't accept her when he had the chance. When she GAVE him the chance. She gave him a chance, and now he had changed his mind, it was too late.  
  
"But, I was going to propose to you! I have a diamond ring! I repeat, a diamond ring!"  
  
"Haldir, HALDIR! Haven't you ever thought it was strange, this weird triangle of affection?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I mean," She continued patiently, "You liked my sister, who liked someone else, and not you; and when she turned you down, I found that I liked you, but then you said you didn't like me, so I gave up, and now you say you DO like me, I find myself attracted to Elladan, who DOES like me."  
  
Haldir scratched his head, his brow knotted.  
  
"I MEAN," she said, a little flustered now "It's all got to end somewhere, you know what I mean? We can't just keep on going like this. We're going in circles. It has to stop spinning. This is turning into something resembling a twisted love triangle. Do have any idea how much I hate that?"  
  
"Which is why I'm ending it now. Will you marry me?" he held up the ring.  
  
"HALDIR!" she almost screamed, "did nothing sink in for you?! I like you, I really do. I may even love you, but I don't know you. I only know your affections, of which I am the object. Which is WHY I CAN'T ACCEPT! I cannot be with you now. I won't let myself."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I know you love me, but how do I know you love me?"  
  
"Er . . ." he was confused. He'd never imagined it to be so hard.  
  
"I don't know you that well." she continued, not realising that he was sinking slowly into a pit of despair, "we've had too many feuds. You say you love me, but do you truly? Do you even really know yourself? You may still love Marien, you only THINK you love me. Do you understand your heart? Do you KNOW?"  
  
"Well then," he said after a while, "we must take a chance, at least, either that or just get to know each other better."  
  
"NO. I am not going to take that chance. You should know me well enough to know that I don't work that way. I'm sorry but I will have to deny you. Even though, just say, for now, that I love you."  
  
There was a pause. Haldir felt his eyes prickling slightly. Was she denying him? This couldn't be happening. No, she wasn't denying him. It shouldn't work like this. She was supposed to say 'yes', straight and clear. Why was this so hard? It was so confusing. She'd said she loved him, but she wouldn't accept him? Why was it so difficult for her? Did she not realise how perplexing this was for him?  
  
It was unfair.  
  
"Do you feel the same for Elladan?" he said bitterly.  
  
"Haldir, I-"  
  
"No. It's hard for me too, you know? I can't compete with him. I don't have a position in the hierarchy in Rivendell. I'm-I'm, I'm a drifter, hiding from my problems. And when I confront them, it all goes wrong."  
  
He sighed wearily.  
  
"I can't prove anything to you." He said, "I can't go on a quest for you. I can't claim you a kingdom. You won't be a Queen by my side, or even a Lady. I can't give you money; I have no wealth. This ring isn't even legitimately mine. I just want things to work out. I want you to be happy with me. There aren't any uruks left, but if there were, I would slaughter them in there thousands for you. If one of them tried to hurt you, I swear, I would die before I let them harm you. Simply because I love you, I am willing to love you and commit myself to you."  
  
Her face melted, and Haldir thought he had finally won her over.  
  
"Don't give me the ring Haldir." She said, "I don't need tokens."  
  
She paused.  
  
"You'll suffice brilliantly enough." She said finally, meaning, when translated into non-Nariel speech, meaning 'I love you too, darling'.  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
The two of them had officially drifted into their own little bubble world with singing harps and twittering birds. They kissed. Little pink love hearts blossomed around their faces and floated off.  
  
No one asked to pass the sick bucket.  
  
He pulled her over in a tight embrace, noticing how she smelt of flowers like her sister, only more like lilies, and summer blossoms.  
  
"You're like the Dawn."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"You know when I 'died'? I really did die, in a way, but then I saw the Dawn. It was so beautiful. I loved the Dawn from that moment onward. It gave me something to live for. It reminded me I wasn't dead, so I should make the most of it. You make me feel like that. You're like the Dawn."  
  
"You've already said all this before, when you were in the trance. But I don't mind hearing it again. You're very sweet. And I love you. And I don't mean that lightly."  
  
"But what about Elladan?" he asked warily.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I find him annoying and abhorrent. There, are you satisfied?"  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
"The same," she said laughing, "only on a tolerable level."  
  
"Does that mean Yes then?"  
  
She smiled slyly.  
  
"Not quite. It means that we do have a bond now, which cannot be broken, but I don't quite think I'm ready yet. We have to get to know each other first. That's very important. And we must remain chaste." She said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Alright then; what's you favourite colour?"  
  
She laughed dryly.  
  
"Sky blue."  
  
"And what about you favourite food?"  
  
"Blackberries. There are nice ones that grow near my father's house."  
  
"Speaking of which, shouldn't we tell him?"  
  
Her smile vanished in a second.  
  
***  
  
Of course Erestor objected when Nariel told her about her engagement. He called Haldir (who was thankfully not present) many awful names, naming his mother a piece of goblin's digested excrement (which Nariel protested to immediately), and advised his daughter to break it off immediately. He asked her 'why couldn't she find a Nice Member of Society, like her sister, who found a prince, a PRINCE!'.  
  
Then there was a hefty quarrel between father and daughter, both of which refused to compromise. Nariel, point blank refused to give up on Haldir and marry Elladan, like her father advised her to.  
  
A lot of fragile objects became smashed within that room, mainly aimed at Erestor (who couldn't even reach her to give her a commanding slap). He ducked behind a couch, vainly wishing the girl's mother were here. She could always handle their daughters' mood swings. He couldn't even get them to kneel so he could cane them. He truly felt sorry for his future sons-in- law, which he reminded himself, if there were any.  
  
That was when Marien entered the room where they had gathered and told her father that she had given up on the Prince of Mirkwood, and didn't care if he didn't like her, because she was going to find someone to would love her back and treat her right, because she deserved it. The whole wedding and any related plans were to be cancelled because she was going to take a hiking holiday to Lindon. And finishing a long speech, she exited the room. Then Erestor gave up completely, saying 'fine marry the Lorien elf', but only when he got a post of sufficiency. Then he collapsed onto the couch.  
  
And thus Haldir and Nariel had a somewhat Happy Ever After future entitled to their name and any heirs and descendants forthwith-etc. etc. lest anything/one of opposition should challenge that right.  
  
But Erestor wasn't about to let a once-possible son in law get away. Legolas was about to face the wrath of the Chief Counsellor of Imladris.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we're leaving again."  
  
"We've tarried long enough."  
  
"I miss Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn remained silent all the way from Helm's Deep. Few noticed his change of mood; most were too busy chatting among themselves. Haldir and Nariel were now officially Together.  
  
Frankly, nobody even cared, except maybe Marien, Erestor and Glindir, and maybe Lamalas, who had been avoiding Haldir for some time now over the hypnotism thing.  
  
But Haldir didn't care. He felt on top of the world. He loved Nariel, and it wasn't a simple crush. They would be married, yes, married. He shivered at the prospect, not because he feared it, but because he feared what would happen after. He certainly felt smug when he saw the look on Elladan's face when he knew about Nariel's love.  
  
The day was beautifully clear, and the sky was a sparkling blue. He felt a hint of remorse of leaving Helm's Deep. He had said many prayers for his brothers, and promised himself inwardly he would visit their graves, which Celeborn told him, were buried in Lorien, outside Caras Galadhon. It felt ironic, that though he was the only one pessimistic enough to write a will before the actual battle, he had not perished (though the contents of the will had done sufficient damage.). Helm's Deep was not a bad place, but now it was time to leave.  
  
The convoy (much reduced since Minas Tirith) travelled north slowly, led by Aragorn and the sons of Elrond. Haldir rode near the back with Nariel on her white pony (called Niphredil), sometimes hand in hand. They travelled at the back so no one (they knew well) would see them. Erestor was in a bad mood, which was no surprise, and Haldir was relieved to discover he was more out to get the prince of greenwood than himself.  
  
As they neared Isengard, Haldir had a great shock.  
  
Trees. Walking, talking trees.  
  
"The Onodrim," Glindir said to him, " I knew I saw one before. But NO-O you wouldn't believe me, would you. Well now you see."  
  
He did see. He hardly heard the discussion between Mithrandir and the Ents about Saruman. He was too busy with the concept.  
  
Never, never in his long life span, had he ever witnessed such beings. Of course he had heard about them. What elf hadn't? But seeing them for the first time like this . . . it was amazing.  
  
He was stunned by the Orthanc tower. It was huge. To think the former occupant had caused him so much pain and death was unbelievable. Though scars in the land were evidence of his malice, the greenery planted by the Ents was magnificent. It was almost comparable to his own home, which, as he reminded himself, was Lothlorien. Not Rivendell. He didn't fit in Rivendell. He only felt at home in Lorien.  
  
Maybe he should return there. He would take Nariel as well. He could build them a new talan. He could lead a normal life there; at least until it was time to leave.  
  
Possibilities flashed before his eyes, as he considered his future.  
  
They didn't stay long at Isengard. Gandalf talked to the head Ent, whom Haldir learnt was called Treebeard. Treebeard bowed a lot to Galadriel and Celeborn, but talked mostly with the (now White) wizard. It became apparent that Saruman was gone. He had escaped. Their wannabe Arch-evil-villain had escaped. But it didn't matter. Not when everything was working out so well for him. Haldir didn't give a damn.  
  
The three of them, Haldir, Nariel and Glindir had a picnic of sorts at the base of the tower, where there was shade from the hot sun, and later Marien joined them. They chatted freely, and watched intently as Erestor planned to use this rest stop to find Legolas and confront him about everything. He would pace back and forth, his eyes searching for the boyish face of the spoilt prince, but his hunt was cut short.  
  
They went a little further north from Isengard, and then Aragorn proclaimed his leave. He was turning back now, and they would be on their own.  
  
"Here ends the fellowship of the Ring." The King of Gondor said when it was time to go.  
  
It was time for Aragorn and his knights to leave them and head south once more. Everyone dismounted their horses in respect for the ritual.  
  
The parting was formal and awkward, and neither Aragorn nor Elrond said much. Galadriel embraced Aragorn warmly, and whispered some words in his ear, and Celeborn shook his hand in a manly way.  
  
Elrond took him aside.  
  
"Farewell Estel." Was all he said. He and Aragorn embraced.  
  
"You have always been like a father to me." Aragorn said, "I thank you, but I can never pay the debt that I owe you. I can only recompense you in gratitude."  
  
"He knows how to use words." Haldir said aside to Nariel, only to realise she was weeping again once more.  
  
"Partings make me so sad." She sobbed quietly to him.  
  
Aragorn embraced the remaining fellowship in turn, taking longer with the Ringbearer as they exchanged a few last words. The young halfling looked as if he had tears in his eyes.  
  
When Aragorn approached Legolas, it took Haldir a little time to realise that the grating sound he had been hearing was coming from Erestor's apparently agitated teeth. Aragorn and he shook hands and said some words, and he did the same with Gimli. Erestor had to clench his fists restrain himself and his anger, lest he pounce on the whiny little pig.  
  
Another quick handshake between the him and Elrond, and Aragorn mounted his steed once more, giving bows of respect to all the elves. He gave a speedy wink to Haldir, before shouting some commands, and the horse sped and galloped away south into the horizon.  
  
"Come Gimli." Said Legolas quickly to pre-occupied dwarf, while everyone was watching Aragorn go.  
  
Haldir watched curiously as the duo sped quietly into Fangorn. Erestor had not even noticed. He couldn't be bothered to alert him. But as he ran past, Legolas pushed something into his hand: a roll of crumpled parchment.  
  
He opened it curiously.  
  
It read:  
  
"Sorry for everything. You are lying petty rogue. If I ever see you again, I will hurt you.  
  
May Many Curses Beleaguer Your Future Life and Withhold Your Happiness.  
  
Namar'  
  
Laegolas Thranduillion."  
  
Legolas was gone when he'd finished the note. He took Nariel and led her away to the horses quickly.  
  
He had spotted Erestor fuming on the spot. He swore he could SEE smoke slowly billowing out of his ears as he realised that Legolas had gone.  
  
Frankly, no one else cared. 


	19. nineteen

[Hey, back in 1st person again! To kit cloudkicker, yes, I guess I do have it in for Legolas, but seriously, I have nothing against him personally. I adore legolas and find Mr. Bloom extremely attractive.]  
  
19: Home [this is a double chapter. Lucky you! Enjoy! This is not the end yet. There's one more chapter after this!]  
  
"Is that really HIM?" Nariel exclaimed, disgusted.  
  
"I know! He's filthy!"  
  
"To think he was once head of the White Council." I said.  
  
Mutters and whispers circulated around the ring of elves surrounding the once-Saruman the White. There, crawling on the ground, followed by a whimpering creature of a man, was the man who mutated orcs into Uruk-Hai. It was a strange feeling to think that crawling in the dirt there in those filthy rags was the being who caused my brother's deaths, and nearly my own. It wasn't rage, or sympathy, just a sort of indifference. I didn't like him, and he could die for all I cared.  
  
Most of the elves were whispering quietly among themselves. They obviously still had some fear of this man, and only Galadriel, Mithrandir and Elrond dared stand vigilant in front of him. The rest of us gathered round in a circle, cautious. He stared at us all, beady eyes within his tangled mass of grey hair that had once resembled a beard. Behind him, his grovelling slave snivelled, and he kicked it constantly. This man must be Grima, the one who desired Lady Eowyn. He smelt like rotten meat, and I realised why she'd failed to like him.  
  
Saruman laughed sadistically at us, and scorned Galadriel, whose face remained blank and impassive. Elrond's too, was hard and set. Gandalf even more so, but still he offered the maiar redemption and pity. But still the thing refused.  
  
I looked round the small gathering. The elves wore expressions of either fear or anger. Celeborn's was concern for his wife; he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Very near to the dirty prostrate figures were the Halflings, hobbits, as they liked to be called. I thought I saw pity and compassion in the eyes of the Ringbearer. The others three looked like they'd like no better than to kill the foul thing on the spot.  
  
"Look at the state of his robes." Nariel whispered to my ear.  
  
"I know. He looks like he hasn't eaten for days."  
  
"To think we called him Curunir. What do you think will happen to him?"  
  
"He'll die. He deserves it for what he did."  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit cruel?"  
  
"He's the reason I and my brothers died."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"But you didn't die. And besides, it was the uruks who were doing the killing. He knew nothing about the deaths."  
  
"That makes it worse. He launched an attack on people he didn't know."  
  
"People die in battle."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
"Do you hate him?"  
  
"Probably. I don't know. Am I hungry? Yes."  
  
"I'll try and find you something once we're back on the road."  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you."  
  
The banter between Saruman and Gandalf continued. It was evident he was not co-operating. He was refusing to. He was actually swearing revenge. The ring of people opened slightly. Saruman had refused help from us. He cursed at Galadriel many times, and I felt a strange pride of my former boss, that she could withstand all that abuse.  
  
" . . . What ship will bear you ever back across so wide a sea?! It will be a ship filled with Ghosts!" he spat finally at her, then cackled to himself.  
  
I began to severely detest this person, and was quite horrified when one of the hobbits offered him some pipe-weed. I don't know why in Arda they smoke that stuff (I heard somewhere that it stunts your growth, so why THEY of all people should smoke it was a mystery), but I didn't see how he deserved such a luxury.  
  
". . . Yes, mine, and dearly bought." He muttered to himself and us. I wanted to get away from him a fast as possible. How we met him was pure coincidence, but all I could think of was getting away.  
  
But where then? I sank into a depression of thought for a moment.  
  
Should I return to Rivendell?  
  
Or head straight back to Lothlorien, my childhood home, and my true home?  
  
And would I take Nariel with me if I did?  
  
Instinctively, I looked over to where Erestor was. He had allowed us to be together, but it was obvious he didn't like me. He sensed my gaze, and meeting my eyes, he looked away. His left eye was twitching. He had calmed down after Legolas had 'escaped', as he put it, but there was an air of tension whenever he talked to Nariel, and I felt a bit sorry for her.  
  
I noticed that Glindir and Marien were chatting eagerly; I could hear Marien's quiet giggle. It was ironic, because Glindir had criticised the girl when I was in love with her in Rivendell, and now he was telling her the joke about 'an Easterling, a Haradrim and a Variag all walk into a bar, and the barman says . . .'  
  
So typical, I thought, shaking my head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As I mounted my horse, I watched thoughtfully as Saruman hobbled away down a different route from ours, the greasy man crawling, and following, behind him. Gandalf had given him the chance to leave his cruel master, but the thing merely turned away in fear. He would not accept our help, either of them.  
  
We cared not about the meeting, which was very soon forgotten by most. The Lothlorien group managed to bore everyone rigid with their rousing attempt at "99 glasses of miruvor on a branch, 99 glasses of miruvor . . ." I helped and joined in with the sound effects, but stopped when Nariel (with some aid from Glindir) bludgeoned me with a shoe on the head.  
  
It hurt.  
  
But then two of the hobbits responded with "999,999,999 tankards of malted ale on a wall, 999,999,999 tankards of ale . . .", and I realised our mistake in encouraging them. I envied Gandalf, the only with sense to bring earmuffs along the trip. They counted down and eventually reached 999,999,986 before they lost count. By that time night had fallen and we had to camp. I was reminded that tomorrow, we would split up, and those going to Lothlorien would cross the mountains. I didn't know where I would go. Lorien or Imladris?  
  
"Nariel?" I said to the figure lying beside on her camp bed. We'd agreed to share a shelter and cared not about rumours that Glindir might spread. We let them speculate what was going on inside. It wasn't exactly a tent, it had an open skylight, so that we could watch the stars while falling into our conscious sleep, but it had canvas walls as wind barriers, and to give privacy. There was always roll-out roof in case it rained.  
  
"Hmm?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Would you like an epesse?" I asked timidly.  
  
"An after-name?" she asked, turning around to look at me.  
  
"Yep. You know, for when we get married."  
  
"I thought wood-elves didn't follow noldorin traditions?"  
  
"Yes, but when we saw that Celeborn did it, it became customary in the woods as well. And I thought, taking a Noldorin wife, I'd have to follow Noldorin customs."  
  
"So we're getting married?" she said groggily.  
  
I nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Well, I quite happy with my own name you know." She said bluntly, "I'm not one of those who acquire many long names, for example Miss Galadriel- Alatariel-Artanis-Nerwen. I like my name. I don't want another one."  
  
"Well, how about a surname, or a title. I have to give you something. You could take on my surname. That's what some women do." I didn't bother asking her how she remembered Galadriel's full name.  
  
"What is your surname?"  
  
"Ammalinde. But it seems to change every 5th generation."  
  
"Nariel Ammalinde. Sorry. Doesn't fit. Think of another one."  
  
"You can't sit down and think of these things. It has to come to you, like an inspiration."  
  
"And has it?"  
  
"Um . . . how about Ancalime?"  
  
"Hmm. wasn't she a woman from history? I guess so. Did you name me that because I'm so bright and radiant?"  
  
"Might have done."  
  
"Well, thank you, but I need rest now, so go to sleep please."  
  
"G'Night."  
  
We were going to live happily ever after, Haldir Ammalinde and Nariel Ancalime. She wasn't a princess or damsel, but then again, I wasn't a prince. We were just ordinary. Erestor probably thought she was too good for me, but I would prove him wrong. I'd get a proper post, and a nice home for us to live in together. I would look after her and support her, and we would cross the sea together.  
  
I let myself dream on into the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day, at daybreak, it was time to start again. I saddled my horse and packed my clothes, trying to ignore Nariel's nagging about whether I changed my underwear and have I washed behind my ears. We weren't even husband and wife yet, and already she was behaving like we were. Glindir seemed to be the only one who found this funny.  
  
It took longer than usual for all the elves to get ready. Perhaps they didn't want to start the journey, simply for the reason they would have to part and then it would end forever.  
  
I got onto my horse, a solid brown stallion, and Nariel on her white pony, and waited for Elrond to lead. For a moment, I wondered what happened to that banner I had. It had somehow disappeared before we reached Minas Tirith. So many memories drifted back to me.  
  
Elrond cried "onward" and the convoy started, marching slowly in the direction of north. On our right, the misty mountains lurked, but we kept some distance in case there were orcs lurking about. We passed endless green fields, which, according to Mithrandir, were populated with the Dunlendings, allies of Saruman. If they existed, we didn't see them. They feared the Elves. And there were a lot of us.  
  
The day continued cheerily. The sky was clear, warmer than it was when we were going to Minas Tirith. The little Hobbits rode at front, and I noticed that the Ringbearer was very quiet, come to think of it: I had never seen him talk very much. He mainly kept to himself, unless he talked to his companions, or Elrond.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
It was Elrond.  
  
"Er . . . yes?" he was going to tell me some bad news. I felt it like a chill in my bones.  
  
"We need to discuss something." It was definitely something bad. Was it about Nariel? Was it something to do with Erestor?  
  
"What is it, my lord?"  
  
"Remember when you first came to Rivendell?" he said calmly.  
  
"Um . . . sort of, yes."  
  
"You were an awful sight-"  
  
"--Yes, I seem to recall that."  
  
"-Spinal injuries, shattered collarbone, torn muscles. Large blood loss."  
  
"Yes, I remember that too. . ."  
  
"Awful battle injuries, it was a miracle you survived. I seem to recall that it was Laegolas' idea that you come to Rivendell. It was a good thing too."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"You didn't know, but you had an infection in your back wound, above your waist. It was lucky I had some ointment to counter-act that. If you'd gone to Lothlorien before coming to see me, the poison would have gone to your heart. You would have died."  
  
"So if Legolas hadn't told Aragorn that I was to go Rivendell, I would have died?" it was a disturbing idea, and one I didn't like.  
  
"Yes. In due time of course. I know this is hard to accept. It took a long time to get you back on your feet."  
  
"Yes. I remember. You said I might not walk again."  
  
"Luckily, it didn't come to that. I mended your back well enough, though you did lose a lot of blood from your shoulder wound. But I managed to heal that. And then there was all that chiropractic healing. And then therapy. And some psychotherapy."  
  
I looked round to see where Nariel was, hoping to get away from this conversation. I didn't know where it was going to lead, but I didn't like it.  
  
"I guess I owe you my eternal gratitude then." I said, in what I hoped was a charming tone.  
  
"No, Haldir, you owe me money." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Why?! Where are we going? Why are we going?"  
  
"Because I can't go back to Rivendell."  
  
"Why ever not?!" Nariel struggled her hand from my grasp. She sensed my urgency, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.  
  
"He told me. I owe him money. And I don't have money. And if I don't pay him, I might find myself as his new chambermaid. "  
  
"Well, I could lend you some money. Father's very rich, you know. His wealth goes back to the days of Gondolin."  
  
"NO. You know I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know why. I have no job, no wealth. I should have known long ago. When I told Lamalas, about how I was in debt to him, he said that he wouldn't like to be in my shoes. Well he was right. I forgot about it all! How could I do that?"  
  
"I don't think Elrond would do that, hold you in debt, I mean."  
  
"He would. You weren't there, but when I first came to Rivendell in a wheelchair, he took my name down in a black book. I should have known there and then he wasn't going to give me charity. He wants credit!"  
  
She stifled a laugh, brought on by the image of me in a wheelchair, but hastily turned it into a racking cough.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
I sighed. What was I going to do?  
  
"I'm going to run away. And you're coming with me." I said very slowly.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Lothlorien."  
  
She was stunned for a moment. I wondered if she approved or disapproved.  
  
"Now?" she said finally.  
  
"Yes. I'm going home, with Celeborn and Galadriel tomorrow, over the Pass. Elrond can't stop me. Celeborn wants me to go back, he'll help me. I'm not sure about Galadriel but I think this could work."  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" she said, eyes avoiding mine.  
  
"Well then . . . I guess I'll have to be a chambermaid then."  
  
"You'd do that for me?" she said, tears starting to well in her eyes, "You'd stay with me?"  
  
"Well . . . yeah, I couldn't leave without you."  
  
She put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.  
  
"I guess we'll have to get married in Lorien then. Don't worry," she said, seeing my face, "I love Lorien. My mother took me there once, when she was with Celebrian. I can even climb a tree."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
*~*~*  
  
When we reached the Dimrill Dale the next day, we told Marien and Glindir what our plans were. Marien gave us her blessing, and said she would explain it to her father, saving me the trouble. I was very thankful.  
  
Celeborn was overjoyed when he heard I was returning, and as always, Galadriel's face was unfathomable. He embraced me warmly, and immediate spread the word around to the rest of the wood-elves. Galadriel simply looked at Nariel sternly, who quivered under her gaze.  
  
"My lady," she said politely, with a small bow, and Galadriel instantly became much warmer. It became obvious then, that though she still rather detested my guts, she would very be fond of my wife. I didn't mind.  
  
When the parting came, it was clean and quick. I didn't see Elrond or his sons, or Erestor (thank Eru).  
  
"Namar' Glindir, mellon nin." I said simply to my short term, but good friend.  
  
"Farewell." He said to me in the common tongue, "If anything happens to Thranduillion, I'll let you be the first to know."  
  
"Thanks." I said. It was nice to have a shameless gossip for a friend.  
  
"Well . . . I hope I see you soon then."  
  
"Yes . . . soon."  
  
We watched as Marien and her sister embraced one last time, and then Nariel came to my side. I noticed that Glindir and Marien were holding hands, but I didn't have time to dwell on that thought because it was time to go.  
  
We left some of our horses, and slowly crossed the mountains, I supporting Nariel, until we were out of sight to the Rivendellians.  
  
The endless woods of Mirkwood, soon to known as Greenwood the Great once more, stretched on our left, and the dark deep clump of Fangorn forest on our right. I spotted a few ents wandering around, and in the centre of our view:  
  
Lothlorien, Laurelindorenan, the Golden Wood.  
  
Home.  
  
And we continued walking in that direction. 


	20. twenty

20: Epilogue. [Starts off 3rd person, then turns to 1st person.]  
  
This was it, Haldir thought, as he stared out to the blue flat sea before him. It stirred a thrill in his heart. His hand still gripped Nariel's and he felt a bit sad, weepy, even. There before them, rocking slowly in the quay was the Last Ship. On that, they would sail to Valinor.  
  
They had tarried long enough, and he thought briefly about his memories of Endor, the place he knew as Middle Earth. He glanced at his wife, standing beside him, her small hand cradling her swollen belly. Their child would come into the world soon. She was smiling at the horizon, positively glowing, he thought.  
  
Then the rigging was done, and slowly, the last group of elves boarded the steps leading to the white ship. There were about 115 altogether (elves, not steps). They said Cirdan himself would steer this ship, it was his time to go as well. Long had he stayed upon these shores, but his time was come as well.  
  
"So, um, Hi Cirdan." Haldir said to the old-but-not-quite-old man who was greeting the queue of Elves before they boarded..  
  
"Hello." He said a little irritably, "Do I know you?" he said, and then turned away.  
  
So much for striking up conversation.  
  
Then looking back onto the green plains of Eriador and Lindon, Haldir thought of all the fond memories he had of Middle Earth. It had been nearly 150 years since he and Nariel had got married in Lothlorien.  
  
It was a simple ceremony, but Galadriel herself had attended. In later years, Haldir found her much less of a pain. The couple had chosen a wedding in the style of Rohirric ritual, since Rohan was the place where Haldir 'died'. Marien was the 'bridesmaid' and Glindir the 'best Man'. Celeborn had led the service, performed on Cerin Amroth. It went a little like this:  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, under the grace of her Lady Galadriel, in honour of the Valar in the West under the guidance of Eru Iluvatar the Creator, to join these two, Haldir Ammalinde, son of Nunaur of the Golden Wood and Nariel Ancalime, Daughter of Erestor of Imladris."  
  
"Who am I marrying again?" asked the confused groom.  
  
Celeborn gave a sigh of impatience, and snapped his fingers. Nariel promptly elbowed Haldir in the ribs.  
  
"I shall continue," He continued, "Do the two of you promise to pledge yourselves to each other for eternity, until the world should end and then you should renew your vows? To treat each other well and fairly and cherish them? To be truthful and faithful to each other and never let harm come to them? Do you? DO YOU?!"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Right then," he said, "Um, now you shall exchange rings in token of this holy agreement, and you should wear these rings for eternity. Who has got the rings?"  
  
"Um, I have the one," piped up Glindir, holding up the ornate gold band intended for me, "but, er, her lady seemed to have taken an interest in the other."  
  
Galadriel was taking a specific interest in the ring meant for Nariel. She had it in her hand, studying it carefully. It was the diamond one that Haldir had taken from Arwen all those years ago.  
  
"It's strange," she said, "I gave Undomiel a specially created ring the year before her mother went, and it was IDENTICAL to this one. White gold, plated with mithril, 21 carats. 18 carat solid Diamond, clean crystal cut . . . Identical." She murmured.  
  
Suddenly Haldir felt very hot and constricted in his special ceremonial suit, which was a pale lilac, a colour he detested. His face was a deep shade of pink. But it passed. Galadriel handed the ring back and Haldir placed it on Nariel's fourth finger on her right hand, and she did the same with the gold band.  
  
Cheers arose from the crowd that had come to watch (most were uninvited, but came anyway, no one stopped them), and Elves that had been watching from the treetops above (the wedding had taken place at ground level) scattered basmati rice down at the couple. One threw a shoe for good luck; unfortunately, it hit Haldir on the forehead. It took him a few minutes to regain consciousness: it had been a very heavy (and smelly) boot.  
  
Galadriel gave them her blessing, well, she gave Nariel a blessing:  
  
"Nai tiruvantel a varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." She said.  
  
Then turning to Haldir, she gave him the equivalent of a Dirty Look. He was satisfied though. It was better than anything she could throw at him physically.  
  
And that's how they got married.  
  
Afterwards they went to their specially prepared honeymoon suite and . . . well, you should know the rest.  
  
*  
  
In the years after, Marien left for the new colony of Ithilien, but she sent letters continually, and Glindir sent homemade letter bombs continually, and even visited them once in their home in Caras Galadhon. Haldir had built them a large and complex talan, because Nariel wasn't used to sleeping rough. It was spacious and comfortable, not to mention of good quality. Woodwork had been Haldir's strong point. He, of course, regained his post as March Warden of the northern border (when he wasn't at home, of course) and Captain of the Golden Wood's small militia, so Erestor didn't worry as much as he needed to about his daughter's future.  
  
Either of them, in fact, because here with Glindir (who Haldir had not seen in a long time) was Marien Telemnar, youngest daughter of Erestor jumping off a palomino horse and running towards them and the ship.  
  
Nariel gave a yelp of joy in seeing her little sister. Marien had spent some time in Gondor, serving Arwen like her mother had served Arwen's mother. Glindir, well, Haldir didn't know what Glindir had been doing. It was still good to see him though. He embraced him warmly, and the four of them chatted while waiting to board the ship, Marien patting her sister's stomach swollen stomach, the two of them catching up with present times and talking of fond memories. Glindir and Haldir followed suit.  
  
"So . . . how're our friend's down south?" Haldir said first. He still had to come to terms that Legolas had indirectly saved his life after Helm's Deep.  
  
"Legolas and them lot?"  
  
"Yes. Them. Lot."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that Aragorn is dying. Arwen won't come with us, I'm afraid. Me and Marien got here just in time."  
  
"Dead?" His face was drawn into concern. No matter how annoying the Elfstone could be, it was impossible to imagine him old and dying. He had been Haldir's idea of a naive, filthy and dim, yet valiant man. It was hard to conceive the inevitable fact that he was still mortal.  
  
"Not quite." Said Glindir, looking a little uneasy, "But soon to. Arwen's in an awful state. She'll never make it to Aman. Just like all those other elves in history."  
  
"Perhaps she and Maglor could meet."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"So where is our good friend Legolas?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not here. How's he getting there?"  
  
"He's waiting to Aragorn to pass away, and I heard he's building his own ship. I even heard he's taking a DWARF to the Blessed Realm. He was vouched for by her lady Galadriel."  
  
He gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"I'm sure her lady meant for the best." Said Haldir, who had met the dwarf twice. He didn't really like the dwarf (or any dwarves in fact), but he knew the dwarf thought the same of him. "I kinda missed her, after she left, leaving Celeborn all alone. Then we all moved to East Lorien, which is basically what used to be South Mirkwood. Celeborn was never the same. He constantly worried about her, and the fact that she and Elrond were on the same ship, and in close contact."  
  
"Ah." Said Glindir.  
  
"Yes, that old argument. Like I've said, he's always had a thing about his wife and younger men. But now he's joining her in the Blessed Realm. At least he'll be happy. I have a pregnant wife susceptible to mood swings. Pity me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"We're planning to have the baby in Valinor. I hope we can stay somewhere nice like Valimar, or Lorien, proper Lorien. But I think Nariel wants to live in Tirion. That's where her father's been living for the last 50 or so years. He left with Elrond. Imagine that."  
  
"To live with your father-in-law? No thank-you, I don't think I will! But Elven Tirion is not too bad. I might join you there."  
  
Eventually, they were allowed onto the ship, but first their ears had to be inspected to see if they were real elves, and not a mortal faking to try and get onto the Blessed Realm without leave.  
  
Soon, the ship left the harbour, which had been for the most part taken apart by the elves that had already gone. And the coves and coast of Lindon and Mithlond disappear before his eyes, as the ship sail further and further out. He watched the land submerge into mist from the deck of the boat, and felt a pang in his heart to see his home, the place where he was born disappear from sight, and knowing that he would never see it again. he was Moriquendi, and he was leaving his home forever. Sure, he was going somewhere better, but he knew he was going to miss Lothlorien.  
  
Sighing almost wearily, he made his way below deck to see how Nariel was.  
  
It came as a huge blow when Glindir rushed out of the cabin where Nariel was (there seemed to be a large crowd inside), shaking him by the shoulders yelling:  
  
"The baby's coming, THE BABY'S COMING! BRING TOWELS!!" feverishly into his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
~Oh crap, oh crap. The baby's coming. Will I be good father? I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to have a son! Or daughter, or a daughter.~  
  
~No, don't think about that, think about where you'll find towels.~  
  
~Yes, you need towels and hot water. Towels and hot water . . .~  
  
"HALDIR!" she screamed. I ran immediately over to her, but there were so many in the way. Many elves had not seen a birth in a century, to some, this was a new experience and they were crowding around to see it, but I had to remind them it was MY child, and MY wife in mortal agony lying there on that cabin bed, mainly by pushing and shoving my way through.  
  
We'd thought of having the child in Valinor. Then he or she would be technically Calaquendi. So typical that Nariel should give birth on a SHIP, not that there's anything wrong with Telerin ships. She couldn't hold it in for one more day, could she? Then the child could be born on blessed soil.  
  
"Hush," said Marien, who had taken up the place as midwife's assistant. The midwife was an elderly lady who had seen to the birth of Celebrian. She barked orders round to the nearest person by her, which more often than not was me. Therefore I had to bounce around the ship, finding towels and heating up water instead of holding my wife's hand and comforting her when she needed it. I came back with the towels as quickly as I could before running to the bed.  
  
The midwife had given her a piece of wood to chew on, so she wouldn't bite her tongue from her pain, but she had spat it out. It was alarming to see her in such distress and I managed to push through the ring of spectators where she was lying, legs wide apart. I tried not to look in that direction.  
  
Her hand was outstretched, and she was muttering and crying out my name.  
  
"Haldir, Haldir." Endlessly, until I took her extended hand and kissed her, cooing her softly.  
  
"PUSH!" yelled the midwife.  
  
"I am pushing!!!," she screamed, neck arching from the pain. Her hand gripped mine painfully, and then the other hand that had been holding Marien's reached over to mine as well.  
  
Then her two hands found their way to my neck. They squeezed.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed at my face, and squeezing my neck with surprising strength, at the same time pushing out the stubborn baby at the other end. I choked helplessly, but no one was noticing. The child was about to appear, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" she yelled again, and with one last effort, she strangled me one more time, and pushed out the tiny form of a baby.  
  
The last things I remembered were the sounds of a baby crying for the first time, a multitude of "aawws" from the crowd and the midwife proclaiming: "It's a girl!" before the circulation to my brain was cut off and I fell unconscious and blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I awoke again, I found myself lying on a bed, neatly tucked in. I was in my cabin, which was empty now of people.  
  
"Nariel? Love?" I called out. I couldn't see much. It was early evening, and the porthole windows were covered.  
  
"I'm here." Said a croaky voice beside me. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw her, in sitting on her bed cradling a bundle in her arms which was my-  
  
"Baby." I murmured.  
  
"Yes," she said softly, her eyes fixed on the little thing in her arms. I got out of my bed and walked over to her, putting my arms around her and kissing her lovingly. She had calmed down now since the actual birth, but she was tired, her eyes had rings around them and drooped constantly and her face was grey and weary. I took the child out of her arms and she sighed and leaned back onto her bed.  
  
"She's beautiful." I whispered, breathless. This was my daughter, breathing softly, eyes closed so peacefully. I couldn't believe how much I adored her. Her sweet angelic face made me want to devote my life to her. She was more beautiful than anyone else's daughters. She was like the sun peeping over the horizon. This was my baby. My darling little girl . . .  
  
So this is what fatherhood feels like.  
  
Nariel saw my happy expression and smiled.  
  
"What do you think we should name her?" she asked. Her voice was sore from labour but it sounded so beautiful. I felt on top of the world, in that poky dark ship cabin.  
  
"I don't know." I said, still, breathless, "what name would be beautiful enough for her?"  
  
"Oh, stop being so poetic. She needs a name. I can't believe we didn't sort this out BEFORE the baby came. It would've saved us a great deal of hassle. So let's give her a name, quickly."  
  
"Um, you choose."  
  
"Right, then, let's work systematically. Traditional names first."  
  
"Miriel?"  
  
"Please. There are probably twenty Miriels on this ship. If you called out 'Miriel?' in the centre of Tirion, you'd have three hundred people answering. And besides, I knew a Miriel when I was a little girl, at the schooling house in Rivendell. She always picked on me."  
  
"I can't imagine anyone picking on you. All right, we won't call her Miriel, even though it's a perfectly good name. It was good enough for Serinde. Lets call her after something to do with gold. Loriel?"  
  
"Uh, no! I knew a Loriel at the schooling house as well. She stole my marbles! I hated her!"  
  
I stared for a moment before coming back to my senses.  
  
"Glorwen, golden maiden?" I asked timidly, trying out the meanings with her.  
  
"No, she was also there; she called me fat."  
  
"Firiel?"  
  
"No, she was the one to reported me to the scholar about the papaya trees."  
  
"Is there any name that you don't share with a hated schoolmate?" I snapped.  
  
She sulked quietly, the yet unnamed baby in my arms gurgled, and I felt that strange floating sensation of Love again just by looking at her.  
  
"Let's call her Anarore, Sunrise." I said almost dreamily.  
  
"What is it with you and the sunrise?!" she cried. "I know it's important to you, but you don't name a living child by that name."  
  
Then settling back, she said.  
  
"How about Niphredil."  
  
"Wasn't your horse called Niphredil?"  
  
"Well she passed away long ago."  
  
"But you can't name her after a horse!"  
  
"Fine." She sulked.  
  
"Nieninque?"  
  
"No. Just NO. If you name her that she'll hate you for the rest of her life."  
  
"Alright, we'll name her after a month. The month is May. We name her after the month she was born in. Lotesse. May."  
  
"No! Naming her after a month is unlucky!"  
  
"But you were named after June!"  
  
" 'Narie' has an 'r' in it." She said haughtily. I sighed.  
  
"Alright, lets try famous women from history. Nimrodel."  
  
"No."  
  
"Arien."  
  
"Pretty, but no."  
  
"Erendis."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aredhel."  
  
"I am not naming my child after the woman who brought the fall of Gondolin!"  
  
"Nerdanel?"  
  
"I am not naming my child after the wife of Feanor and accomplice in the Kinslaying!"  
  
"Nandelle?"  
  
" 'Little Harper' ?!" she ranted the meaning out to me.  
  
"No then." I surmised, rubbing my temples with my free hand, "Glorianna, golden gift."  
  
"These are getting very obscure."  
  
Eventually, after much discussion and the yet-unnamed child had her nappy changed twice, we narrowed it down to either Gloredhel, 'golden elf', a woman from history, or Lindarwen, 'beautiful maiden'.  
  
We enlisted the help of Glindir, but in the end even he couldn't cope. He used a Quenya Lexicon of flower names, but after rifling through it for 3 hours straight on the commands of Nariel, he had lost the use of his hand. His fingers were numb and bleeding from mild paper cuts. You can imagine how fed up he was.  
  
"Wait for the next person to enter." He said finally. "Then we name the girl. Then we name it after the next person who enters. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." We said in unison.  
  
This was probably the best method. The next person to come in would have to really care for Nariel to visit her. Then she would be important in our lives.  
  
All three pairs of eyes were fixed on the door of the cabin, not including the baby. The child's future depended on it.  
  
Then suddenly, the door creaked open. We held our breaths in anticipation. And then breathed out in shock.  
  
Cirdan's head was poked round the door.  
  
"We're getting near Tol Eressea now." he said, smiling cheerily, "And how's the baby?"  
  
I could have bashed my head against a rock there and then. Glindir yelled in frustration and Nariel looked ready to cry.  
  
"What? What did I say?" said Cirdan.  
  
Nariel looked as if she wanted to flex her fingers badly. Possibly envelop them around the Captain of the ship's neck. How could you name a girl Cirdan?  
  
"We need a name for the baby, lord Cirdan." I said as calmly as I could manage. "We'd thought of either Lindarwen or Gloredhel but we really can't decide."  
  
He peered down at the sleeping child in my arms.  
  
"She is a fire spirit, like her mother. Call her Uruviel." He said firmly.  
  
It seemed to fit so well. you could always trust the Lord of the Falas to come up with a good name. Nariel gasped in joy and Glindir heaved a sigh of relief. Nariel had forbidden him from leaving the room until the child had a name. Well now she did. Uruviel, daughter of Haldir and Nariel. I became lost in my thoughts, when suddenly--  
  
"Oh dear." I said quietly.  
  
The hand that was supporting the child's bottom felt moist.  
  
Just in time for Valinor too.  
  
THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS THIS:  
  
You don't have to be super beautiful like the Evenstar or possess Mary Sue features to fall in love. And you don't need to be as famous, rich or good- looking as Legolas to create a fab piece of fanfiction.  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N:]  
  
Yes, people, this is the last chapter of Haldir's story. There will be no sequel, or things will get out of hand. Haldir fell in love with a girl, the end.  
  
After this, I may go one to write vignettes, or mini tales. I'm also thinking of writing a Mary-Sue parody (This time Maria-Susannah NOT in Middle Earth, some other misfit sent, who teaches Gandalf to braid his beard into dreadlocks, teaches fellowship badminton, preaches the wonders of tampons to the Elven women etc.) instead.  
  
But then I finished reading His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman, and now that is my new reading fandom. Serafina Pekkala in Middle Earth, anyone? If yes, tell me and it shall be done. 


End file.
